Warrior of Miracles
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: Daisuke Motomiya was having a normal day that summer when she suddenly got a message on her cell phone that would have a huge impact on her life. NO FLAMES!
1. All Aboard

"All Aboard"

**First of all, in this story Daisuke never lived in Odaiba. She lived in the same city as Koji, Takuya and the others so she has zero ties to Kari and Tai. Please enjoy and review!**

It was a beautiful warm day in Shibuya and adults were making their way home from work while kids were walking around with their friends enjoying the nice weather.

Two kids in particular were walking down the side walk together, one of them was a girl who was pulling a boy along with her.

The girl had long mahogany hair, tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes and she was dressed in a white mid-riff exposing tank top, light wash jeans and a pair of pink sneakers and finally, she had a pear cut peridot necklace that was hung from a thin gold chain on her neck.

As for the boy, he had long raven colored hair that was tied back into a ponytail and his bangs were kept out of his face by the blue and yellow bandana he wore.

He had sapphire blue eyes and wore a yellow t-shirt underneath a blue windbreaker that had yellow stripes going up along the arms, a pair of black pants and had on white shoes that had blue stripes.

These two 12 year olds are Koji Minamoto and Daisuke Motomiya; they have been friends since they were both babies, though they were total opposites.

Koji was the lone wolf type who enjoyed spending time alone, playing his guitar and took martial arts as a hobby.

Daisuke was a bit more cheerful and clumsy, but she loved to play soccer, cooking and singing when she was bored.

"Come on, it's right here." Daisuke said as she pulled her friend over to the shop.

"All right, I'm coming. Now will you loosen up your grip? You're gonna pull my arm out of the sockit." Koji complained.

The girl stuck her tongue out at her friend teasingly as he then pushed the door open, the bell above ringing to signal their appearance.

Just as Daisuke was about to enter the shop, she spotted something from the corner of her eye and turned to look at it curiously.

When she looked, she found no one was there and she frowned in confusion, sure she had felt someone staring at her.

"Daisuke, let's go." Koji called as he held the door open for her.

Snapping out of her thoughts, the girl forced a grin at her raven haired friend as she then bounced into the shop, radiating cheer.

"What were you staring at?" Koji asked the girl as he let the door close.

"Nothing, Koji. Don't worry about it." Daisuke grinned at him.

Narrowing his eyes at the girl in disbelief, Koji decided to not pry and watched as his friend roamed around the shop, looking over a bouquet of yellow roses.

Walking over to the shelves, Koji started looking over the flowers to find a bouquet to give his stepmother Satomi for her third year anniversary of being married to his father Kosei.

Koji never liked Satomi because she wasn't his mother who had died when he was a baby and he was angry over the fact that he would never get to know her.

The only person he truly confessed his feelings to were Daisuke who was a constant figure in his life and she convinced him that he should give Satomi a chance because she was a wonderful woman who cared for him.

"Hi, looking for a present for someone?" a woman asked as she leaned in front of Koji's line of sight.

Her sudden appearance snapped the boy out of his thoughts and he blushed in embarrassment as he stepped back from the woman.

"Uh..." the boy stuttered.

Out of the corner of his eye, he was able to see Daisuke looking over an arrangement of pink tulips, but then a planter of white orchids caught her attention and she rushed over eagerly to smell them.

"It's for your mother, right?" the woman asked.

She had dark brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail and had dark colored eyes while she wore a green smock to keep her clothes clean.

"Kinda." Koji said unsure.

"I'm not a witch or anything. I just like to guess that stuff. Do you want some help?" the woman asked.

"Uh, yeah." he said.

"Oh, I just love my job! Okay, let's find something really pretty." the woman gushed as she led the boy over to the counter.

The young florist had found some beautiful light pink flowers that she decided would be a wonderful gift for the boy's mother and she set them on the counter as she gathered a red ribbon.

"Let me guess. Birthday? No, anniversary!" the woman said.

"Their anniversary's today. How'd you know that?" the raven haired male asked in surprise.

"I don't know. It's just my own little game. So, what, ten or fifteen years?" the woman asked as she tied up the flowers.

"Actually, it's three years." the boy corrected her.

"Three years. How wonderful for them." the woman mused.

Just then, the woman realized what the boy had just said and blinked in surprise as she turned her full attention back to him as she paused in her work.

"Wait a minute! You must be about 12. Why have your parents been married for only three years, huh?" the woman asked.

"Um, well..." the boy trailed off.

He didn't want to admit to the florist that the woman whom she was fixing the bouquet for was actually his stepmother.

Not many kids liked admiting to having a step parent because it made them feel awkward.

"Hey, did you find something?" Daisuke asked as she walked over.

"Yeah." Koji sighed feeling a bit more at ease with his best friend at his side.

"Oh, and who's this? Your girlfriend? Maybe I can help you find a bouquet for her next." the florist winked at the kids.

The two friends then blushed scarlet red at the teasing, but they felt that they should be used to this by now.

Everywhere they went, someone assumed that the duo were a couple much to their embarrassment.

"Um, actually, we're not-" Daisuke held up a hand in protest.

She was then cut off when the sound of two cell phones beeping rang out in the room mkaing Daisuke and Koji pull out their cell phones to check them.

"Man, I hope that's not my dad. I told him where I was going." the girl sighed.

Tamaki happened to be a bit of a drama queen and panicked over the well being of his two daughters constantly.

He wouldn't even allow them to go to summer camp because he felt that something bad would happen to them if they attended.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Koji commented.

Both kids then flipped their phones open and were confused to see that they had gotten the same text message on their phones.

"What is this? 'Do you want to start?' What's up with that?" Daisuke asked.

Under the sentence were two check boxes that had the words 'Yes' and 'No' over them, indicating that they were supposed to choose.

"This is part of a game. A test to determine your future." a woman's voice spoke from the phone which stunned the two friends.

"My future?" Koji asked as the images of his father, stepmother and biological mother passed through his mind.

"Yes. Are you willing to play?" the woman's voice asked.

Daisuke then stared at her friend, unsure of what to do or say when she saw Koji then selected 'Yes' and the girl sighed as she did the same.

"Very good. Now, you must get to the Shibuya Station by 6:00. Take the elevator to the basement." the woman instructed.

"What? But I... I have to go to my..." Koji trailed off as he stared at the clock and then at the florist who had the flowers ready.

"Koji..." Daisuke said as she grabbed his arm.

"Hey, flowers are ready." the florist smiled.

"I'll pick them up later, okay!" Koji called as he then ran out of the shop.

"All right. Bye!" the florist called, confused by the boy's sudden change.

Frowning in disapintment, Daisuke then chased after her friend, accidentally bumping shoulders with a boy who's face was covered by his blue baseball cap.

"Sorry. Koji, wait up!" Daisuke called as she chased after her friend.

(A few minutes later...)

The duo had made it to the station and paid for their tickets as they then got onto the train, standing by the doors as they waited for the train to move.

"What am I doing here? How can this decide my future?" Koji frowned.

"How am I supposed to know? This could be someone's idea of a joke." Daisuke crossed her arms with a pout.

Someone then cried out making the duo look over to find a boy their age had just jumped inside of the train, barely making it before the doors closed behind him.

He was panting as he leaned against the doors, cell phone in hand as he tried to catch his breath.

The boy had tanned skin, coffee colored eyes and brown hair that was hidden under the green cap he wore and had a pair of square goggles on his cap as well.

Under his red opened vest was an orange t-shirt with a strange symbol on it, green cargo pants with matching gloves and he had on red and yellow shoes.

Sensing eyes on him, the goggle head looked up and met the gazes of Daisuke and Koji who stared at him curiously before they then looked away.

Feeling eyes on her yet again, Daisuke brushed her bangs back from her face as she then glanced over her shoulder to see a boy hidding his face with his hat in the car across from them.

Just then, the girl was distracted by her phone going off along with Koji's and the goggle head across from them as all three answered their phones.

"Transfer to the 6:00 pm west bound train from Shibuya station." The woman said.

"Ah, come on! Give me a break! I'm doing the best I can!" the goggle head yelled as everyone stared at him strangely.

"What is wrong with that guy?" Daisuke asked with a disturbed look.

"Just ignore him." Koji advised.

Soon enough, the train arrived at it's destination and Koji grabbed Daisuke's hand as he pulled her along with him through the station, passing by the goggle head who stared at them curiously.

They walked off towards the elevators, unknown to the fact that two boys were chasing after them.

Once the two friends were inside of the elevator car, they leaned back against the wall as Koji pushed the down button and they waited for the doors to close.

As the doors then started to close, the goggle head cried out as he jumped through the doors just as another boy tried to run inside, but the doors closed in front off him, blocking him off.

Groaning in pain from the fall, the goggle head then looked up at the raven haired boy and mahogany haired girl who were standing in front of him.

"Hey, did you get the message too?" he asked.

Koji turned away from him, pulling Daisuke to the side, signalling her to not speak to him.

"You could answer me at least!" the boy frowned at them.

Daisuke gave him a sheepish smile in apology over her friend's shoulder.

Just then, the elevator started speeding up and the three looked up to see that they were going pass their floor.

"My destiny's starting to bite." goggle head groaned, standing up.

Just then, a sudden jolt of energy pulsed through the elevator making Koji and Daisuke gasp in shock as they looked around in confusion, trying to search for the cause.

The elevator then hit the ground roughly, making Daisuke stumble and the goggle head fall back on the ground.

"Whoa!" Daisuke gasped as she grabbed onto the wall to steady herself.

"Man, I really gotta stop landing on my head!" the goggle head groaned.

The doors opened and the three kids stared out of the opened doors to see an underground train station with different colored trains and a bunch of kids from different ages down there, looking around and boarding trains.

"Whoa, check that out." Daisuke blinked at the sight.

"So weird." the goggle head commented.

"It's up to you now. Which one will you choose?" the woman's voice spoke up again making the trio look at their cell phones.

Koji nodded at this in understanding as he then grabbed his friend's hand and pulled her off after him as the goggle head stood up and stared after them.

"Hey, wait! Which one are you choosing?" he called after them.

"No idea!" Daisuke called back to the goggle head.

The lone wolf then pulled the girl along with him as he boarded a teal colored train and they both stood on the back car just as the trains all started moving.

Koji spotted the goggle head then running for the train that was moving on the track beside his and Daisuke's train, and the boy managed to grab the railing and pull himself onto the end car.

Panting to try and catch his breath, the boy then looked over and his coffee colored eyes took in the sight of the lone wolf staring at him while the tanned girl walked inside the train to explore.

Once the two trains drove off into seperate tunnels, Koji walked inside the car after the girl and they found that each car they walked in was empty.

"Man, this is like a ghost town. There's no one here at all. Creepy." Daisuke commented.

"I guess no one else thought to get on this one. Good. We can relax until we get to wherever it is we're supposed to go." Koji said as he sat down in one of the benches.

Shrugging at this, Daisuke laid down on the seats and stared at the ceiling, bored and unsure of what to do.

Everything that had happened today just seemed confusing to her and she couldn't make heads or tales of it.

A few minutes later, the lights in the train then switched off making the duo look up in confusion when the tracks suddenly got rough and knocked the two kids out of their seats.

"Ow! This is totally your fault and if we die, I will kill you for this!" Daisuke groaned as she rubbed her sore rear.

"Love you too." Koji quipped as he looked over at the girl.

His eyes then grew wide in shock when he saw he saw that Daisuke was covered in a golden light as the image of an angel faded in over her body.

Moaning against the sudden speed the train was going at, the girl looked over at her friend to check on him and she was stunned to see that the image of a man dressed in wolf's armour had faded in over Koji's body.

The two blinked and looked at each other, and sighed as they saw that the glamours had disappeared.

Koji's and Daisuke's phones then started beeping, so they pulled the devices out of their pockets and saw they were glowing a white color and transformed.

Koji's device had a white body and had dark blue grips and had silver buttons while the screen was outlined in silver.

Daisuke's device had a white body as well, but had powder blue grips and yellow buttons while the screen was outlined in yellow.

"What the heck are these things?" Daisuke asked as she looked over her strange new device.

"These are your D-Tectors. Use them to help on your journey through the Digital World." the woman's voice spoke up from the devices.

"Digital World?" Koji asked as the lights then turned on in the train.

Standing, the two friends walked over to the windows and opened them as they poked their heads out to observe the area around them.

It appeared as though they were out in the country side when they saw the mountains and wide green fields that stretched out for miles upon miles.

Small white jellyfish creatures were also seen floating in the sky, cooing as they did so.

"Wow, we are so not in Japan anymore." Daisuke commented.

"Daisuke, we're not even on Earth anymore." Koji stated.

To be continued...


	2. Lobomon Warrior of Light

"Lobomon: Warrior of Light"

**Hey, sorry for the short first chapter. I hope this one is more satisfying. Please enjoy and review!**

The train then grew closer to the station which appeared to have buildings made out of metal and the town was built on a cliff side near the forest.

Koji and Daisuke had their heads stuck out their windows as they stared at the town with curious expressions.

"It's pretty cool looking." Daisuke said.

"Yeah, I guess." Koji said unsure as he continued to stare at the town.

"Hey, remember, it's your fault we're here." Daisuke retorted.

"You didn't have to follow me." Koji stated.

"And let you get into trouble on your own?" Daisuke raised an eyebrow at him.

The raven haired boy ignored the girl as he then focused his attention of the town and was surprised when he saw a stream of what appeared to be data rising out of the town and transformed into tall trees that poked up behind the metal buildings.

"What is..." Koji narrowed his eyes at the sight.

As for Daisuke, she simply remained silent as she waited out the ride, curious to get to the train station and explore this strange new world.

Soon enough, the train pulled into the station and when it stopped, the two friends stepped off the train to take in their suroundings.

As they were looking around, a static like noise came from their D-Tectors and the two humans pulled out their devices to see why they were making that strange sound.

"Koji Minamoto, Daisuke Motomiya, commence your search." the woman's voice spoke.

"Search? For what?" Koji asked.

"The Spirits." the woman said.

"Spirits? We're looking for ghosts?" Daisuke blinked in confusion.

"How do you know our names?" Koji demanded.

"Find the Spirits and you will find the anwser to all your questions." the woman promised.

"Nor good enough! I'm not some lap dog you can just order around you know." Koji frowned.

"Just what are these Spirit things anyway? And where are we supposed to find them?" Daisuke asked the woman.

The two D-Tectors then beeped as Daisuke's device went silent, but a green and black orb appeared above Koji's and had a purple arrow that pointed off in a different direction.

"This gets weirder by the minute." Koji muttered as Daisuke pocketed her D-Tector as she looked over the 3-D map.

"Da, you said it." a male voice with a German accent.

Blinking at the sudden voice that spoke, Daisuke looked around and her eyes then roamed over to the train that had brought them to the Digital World.

She hadn't noticed it before, but the train had a face which consisted of a single red eye and what appeared to be a mouth.

"Whoa, did you just talk?" the mahogany haired girl asked the train.

"Da, that was me. I'm Angler the Trailmon." he said.

"Cool!" Daisuke grinned.

Rolling his eyes at his friend, Koji grabbed her wrist and started pulling her along with him away from the Trailmon.

"Come on, Daisuke. We better get going if we wanna find these Spirits." he said.

The two humans then walked off into the town, following the 3-D map as they passed by the white jellyfish creatures and also spotted a few strange creatures that resembled dust bunnies with ears and creepy red eyes.

Daisuke was looking around with wide eyed awe as she saw the strange shapes of the buildings and spotted a flock of large pink feathered birds.

While walking along, the girl heard laughter and paused in her walk as she turned to look to the side where she found two boys running by.

One looked to be a year older than her and was heavy set with spikey auburn colored hair, brown eyes and was wearing a blue jumpsuit that had yellow pockets, yellow sleeves and a yellow collar while his shoes were blue with yellow markings.

As for the second boy, he appeared to be nine years old and had dark brown hair, forest green eyes and was wearing a large orange cap on his head while he had on a white t-shirt that had a green collar and green around the sleeves while his cargo pants were a faded out yellow color and his shoes were white and green.

"That's an accident waiting to happen." Koji commented as he watched the boys run by them.

"They really shouldn't be running around like that. They could get lost or hurt or something." Daisuke frowned.

"Oh well. I didn't come here to play babysitter." Koji shrugged as he continued walking.

"You don't wanna go after them because you hate being around people." Daisuke pouted as she followed after her friend.

"I'm around you aren't I?" Koji asked.

"I don't count." Daisuke stated.

After all, they had been friends for 12 years and had never spent time with kids other than themselves.

They were seen as loners because of this, but the two just didn't like being around other people that much because of how judgemental and cruel kids could be.

Daisuke had actually been beaten by a group of girls once before because they were jealous with how close she was to Koji, the cutest guy in school.

Jun, Daisuke's older sister, found out about the beating and lashed out at the girls for hurting her little sister.

They may argue all the time, but the Motomiya sisters still cared for each other.

"Whatever." Koji said as the duo continued their search.

(Later...)

"Oh, this is getting old." Koji complained.

He and Daisuke were standing in the forest surounded by trees, unsure of where to go next as they stared at the greenery around them.

The D-Tector then started beeping again as the map disappeared and the two humans found a narrow entrance to a cave.

"It's probably safer to stay away from big holes in the wall, but I didn't come here to play it safe." Koji said.

"So, we're totally going in there?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah." Koji nodded.

"Great." the girl drawled out.

Making their way over to the cave, the two friends walked inside and found a large cavern with a staircase that led them down into it.

"Anyone here?" Koji called and his voice echoed around the cavern.

"Okay, I suppose not." he said.

"What is this place?" Daisuke asked as she looked around in awe at the size of the cavern.

"Who knows? Come on, keep up. I don't need you getting lost." Koji said as he grabbed her hand and pulled the girl along with him.

When they reached the end of the stairs, the two 12 year olds continued walking down the pathway of the cavern that seemed to lead to a tunnel.

Walking down the dark tunnel for twenty or so minutes, the duo finally spotted a faint light at the end and followed it to an opening that had metal bars.

"Stay here." Koji told Daisuke as he then walked over to the bars to observe them.

He reached out to touch them and part of the bars then broke as they fell forward, obviously rusted from age.

Feeling curious, Daisuke walked up behind her friend and drew in a breath of interest when she saw the massive dome shaped room that was below them.

"What is this?" Koji asked in amazement.

The cavern had tunnels that were dug out near the ground and also in the walls high above the ground, meaning that there were access points all across the town from this cavern.

If the town were ever attacked, then the inhabitants could use the secrect tunnels to make their way to the cavern and hide out.

"It's amazing." Daisuke breathed.

"Help, somebody!" someone yelled.

"I'm not a chocolate bar!" a younger voice yelled.

Hearing the yelling, the duo looked down below them to see the two human boys from the town running out of one of the tunnels with a horde of the strange creatures nipping at their heels.

"Those are some nasty dust bunnies." Daisuke commented.

"Help! Anyone! Please!" the heavyset male wailed.

Koji then looked around and spotted a pole that was attached to the wall beside their tunnel and found that it led all the way down to the ground.

"Hold on." Koji warned.

Looking at him in confusion, Daisuke then yelped when Koji wrapped an arm around her waist and he jumped out of the tunnel, grabbing onto the pole and started to slide down towards the boys and the swarm.

Hearing the battle cry that the lone wolf had released, the two boys and the creatures paused in their scuffle as they stared up at the pole as Koji and Daisuke landed on the ground.

Enraged by the smirk Koji had given them, the creatures then abandoned the two boys and rushed over to the new humans.

Kicking the pole, Koji managed to break it and wielded it as a weapon as he charged at the swarm of creatures.

"What are those things?" Daisuke asked as she watched the battle.

Just then, her D-Tector beeped and she pulled it out to see a 3-D image of one of the creatures appeared in her screen with the name of the creature under it.

"Pagumon. Untrustworthy and mean, they may not appear to be a great threat, but it is wise to be cautious." the woman's voice spoke up.

"You don't say?" Daisuke felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

Koji was doing well when he did a hand stand on the pole and then kicked the swarm away before kicking back onto his feet.

"Who's that? Cool." The little boy smiled.

"That guy's serious." The heavyset male said.

Koji was swinging the pole around, revealing his martial arts skills and then held still as the swarm covered him, but he grinned as he then spun around, knocking the Pagumon off of him and they all hit the walls while the leader fell down in front of him.

Daisuke smiled at her friend as she watched him easily defeat the Pagumon and knew that there was no way he would lose.

"Oh yeah, human? Don't smile yet!" the Pagumon yelled as he was covered in data.

Watching curiously, the four humans stared in surprise as the Pagumon transformed into a large creature that was made out of sewage sludge and had red eyes and a mouth filled with fangs.

The creature's stench was also unbearble, it seemed far too much like a garbage can filled with old trash that was overdue to being thrown out.

"I'll eat you up!" he cried out making the two boys yell in terror.

"Raremon, a sewage Digimon. If the smell of its rotting flesh doesn't knock you out, it's Acid Sludge attack will." the woman reported.

Koji then charged at Raremon, intent on fighting him, but was taken by surprise when the creature turned its attention over to the two human boys.

Seeing the little boy trip, Daisuke gasped as she ran over and tackled the boy away just as Raremon spat out his Acid Sludge that hit the ground where the boy once lay.

Holding the boy in her arms, Daisuke glanced over and gasped when she saw that the sludge had melted through the ground and left a hole.

The little boy saw this and shuddered in fear as he clung to the girl's shoulders for protection.

"Y-You okay, kid?" she asked.

"Y-Y-Yeah." he stuttered out.

Raremon then growled as he turned his attention to the girl and the boy, preparing to upchuck his Acid Sludge at them once again.

"Daisuke!" Koji yelled as he dropped his weapon and ran over to his friend and grabbed her arm, jumping away from the attack with her.

As the humans ran away from the rampaging Raremon, the heavyset male was sitting on the ground near a tunnel and stared in horror at the beast.

Then, the goggle head from the train station ran out of the tunnel along with a tall girl and two other Digimon who all took in the scene.

The blonde girl was wearing a lavender hat, a lavender vest that had a hood, a lavender skirt and had on a white t-shirt that had navy stripes that exposed her stomach and she wore navy socks along with white and lavender shoes.

"Ew, it smells!" the blonde whined as she held her nose.

"Spirit, wake up. I need you." the goggle head said to his red and black D-Tector.

"Come on, I'm not kidding here." the goggle head started pushing the buttons.

"Hey Takuya, no pressure, but you might want to think about Spirit Evolving before stinky there turns your friends into goop." the white Digimon with a gray beak and pink belly band said.

"Going somewhere?" Raremon slurred as he backed Koji and Daisuke up to a deep hole that was behind them.

"Come on, come on!" the goggle head, Takuya, was sweating when a strange symbol appeared, glowing orange on the screen.

Daisuke stumbled back and nearly fell into the hole, but Koji grabbed her arm and pulled her into his side as the girl held the little boy in her arms protectively.

"SPIRIT!" Takuya yelled making everyone turn to him as he was then covered in data.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"AGUNIMON!"

The boy had transformed into a tall male with a mane of sunshine blonde hair that stuck out from the red helmet he wore that had white horns.

His body was covered in red, white and black armour while his boots appeared similar to the feet of a dinosaur or some type of lizard.

Agunimon then charged at Raremon, knocking him back into a wall and then he jumped back when the sewer monster began to spew out sludge that burned away holes in the ceiling.

"Now's your chance. Run!" Agunimon yelled at Koji and Daisuke as they and the little boy stared up at the Digimon in awe.

Just then, Agunimon was covered in data and transformed back into Takuya much to everyone's surprise and slight fear.

"What's going on? I turned back into me." Takuya said in confusion as light began to fill the room from the holes that were made.

"Still here." Raremon sang as he then shot out his sludge.

"Watch out!" Takuya cried as he knocked the boy and Daisuke to the ground, but accidentally pushed Koji back into the hole.

"NO!" Daisuke screamed in horror.

Shoving Takuya off of her, the girl stared down into the pit of darkness that her best friend had disappeared into and gasped in despair.

"No. Please no." she shook her head in disbelief.

Takuya and the little boy stared at her sadly.

Raremon laughed as he spat acid at the wall, creating a hole that let in a beam of light that shone down the pit when suddenly bright light shot out of it making everyone stare in confusion.

"SPIRIT!" Koji's voice then cried out from the pit.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"LOBOMON!"

Slowly, a new Digimon then rose into the air and his armour seemed to shine from the beams of light that shone around the room.

The Digimon had short platinum blonde hair, scarlet red eyes and had a bluish silver helmet on his head that resembled a wolf's head.

He had a scarf that was light blue and had darker blue stripes on it and his feet looked similar to a wolf's paws while the rest of his armour was silver and white.

"Ah, wow." The heavyset male smiled.

"Man, did I look that cool?" Takuya chuckled.

"Mm-hm. Yeah, but different." The little boy nodded.

"That's the Legendary Warrior of Light; Lobomon." the chicken Digimon read from the large green book he held.

Daisuke stared up in awe and pride at the sight of the beautiful Digimon that hovered in the air before her.

He was truly a magnificent sight to behold.

"I've never seen anything more beautiful in my whole life." The blonde girl blinked.

"Me either." The heavyset male said.

"You can say that again." Takuya smiled.

Raremon then shot out his sludge, but Lobomon pulled out his Lobo Kendo and ran at Raremon, slicing the sludge and then jumped up, stabbing Raremon in the head as purple liquid spilled out of him.

Lobomon jumped away and pulled out his D-Tector as Raremon had data surround him.

"Now you talking trash heap, prepare to be recycled. Fractal Code: Digitize!" Lobomon scanned the data and Raremon turned into a digi egg that floated off.

"Molto bravisimo!" the blonde girl exclaimed in Italian.

Lobomon was covered in data and returned to normal, Koji being on his knees as he panted from his energy being drained.

Takuya and the little boy then ran over to him as Daisuke slowly made her way over to her friend as the other two humans and Digimon walked over.

"Hey, you okay? Let me help you up." Takuya offered his hand.

"Don't touch me." Koji growled out.

"W-What?" Takuya gasped stepping back.

"I don't need your help or anyone else's." Koji panted as he then stood up.

"Ignore him. He's just moody." Daisuke teased as she walked over to stand at the newly claimed Warrior of Light's side.

Sending the girl a look of annoyance, Koji then turned his attention back to the boy who had been claimed as the Warrior of Flame.

"But I guess I should thank you for saving me. I always repay my depts." Koji stated.

"I didn't do it so you'd owe me, you know." Takuya pointed out.

"My name's Koji Minamoto and you are?" he asked, but was met with silence.

"So, are you going to tell me? I can't repay you if I don't know your name." Koji said impatiently.

"I'm Takuya Kanbara." He answered.

"Takuya, huh? See ya." Koji scoffed as he then walked off.

"What's his deal?" the heavyset male asked with his arms folded behind his head.

"So, who are you?" Takuya asked the shorter girl in the room.

"I'm Daisuke Motomiya. And you guys?" she grinned at the group.

"This is Zoe, JP, Tommy, Bokomon and Neemon." Takuya smiled as he gestured to each of his friends who stood behind him.

"Hi!" Zoe chirped as she smiled at the other girl.

"What's up?" JP greeted.

"H-Hello there." Tommy smiled up at the girl who had saved him.

"Nice to meet you all." Daisuke said as she then stared down at the chicken Digimon and what she assumed to be a yellow bunny in red pajama pants.

That or a yellow kangaroo wearing red pants, she wasn't sure.

"Daisuke!" she heard Koji call for her.

Rolling her eyes at her friend's impatience, the girl then turned and ran off as she waved at the group.

"See ya around!" she called.

The others just stood back as they watched the duo venture into a tunnel, leaving them in the cavern.

"They're a weird pair." JP commented.

"I don't know. I kinda liked them." Tommy said.

"The girl didn't seem so bad, but the boy seems to have a bit of a chip on his shoulder." Bokomon rubbed his chin gently.

"I didn't see any chips. Can we get some? I'm starving." Neemon said making Bokomon fume as he glared at the yellow Digimon in annoyance.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here. This place smells like dead fish." Zoe said pleasantly as she crossed her arms behind her back.

Meanwhile, Daisuke and Koji had found their way out of the cavern and were resting in the forest, sitting on a hill top as they watched the adorable jellyfish Digimon known as Poyomon float on by.

"I turned into a Digimon?" Koji asked as he folded his arms behind his head.

"Pretty much. I wonder if we'll all get to do that. That would be so cool!" Daisuke grinned excitedly at the thought.

She couldn't wait to see what this world had in store for them next.

To be continued...


	3. Kick it Kazemon

"Kick it Kazemon"

**Please enjoy and review!**

A few hours had gone by since Koji had found the Spirit of Light and he was now wandering around with Daisuke as they tried to search for another Spirit.

The sun was starting to lower in the sky, meaning it was well past noon and the two humans were getting tired and hungry.

As they continued walking through the forest, they had passed by the wild life which consisted of Poyomon, Biyomon and Gazimon that didn't seem to want to bother with the humans.

They had finally found a clearing in the forest that was surounded by trees and there was a beautiful clean lake in the center of the land.

"Whoa, check this place out." Daisuke smiled as she ran down the grassy slope to make her way down to the lake.

Koji followed the girl over to the lake and peered down into the crystal clear water to see if he could find any fish swimming around.

"This water looks clean enough to drink." he observed.

Bending down, he cupped the water in his hands and brought it to his lips and smelled nothing but pure, clean water.

There were no imperfections to the scent and he deemed it to be healthy, so he took a sip of the water.

"I wonder if we can find some food around here." Daisuke mused as she looked around.

"Maybe there's a berry bush or an apple tree around here. Stay right here. I'll go check it out." Koji said as he walked over to the bushes he spotted.

"I`m not a baby, Koji." Daisuke pouted at him.

Sometimes, Koji treated her like she was a child and someone he needed to look after and protect.

It made her wonder how overprotective he would be if he had a brother or a sister to look after.

Sighing, the girl kneeled down in front of the lake and cupped the water in her hands as she started sipping the fresh water.

As she was drinking, she then noticed a glint of yellow in the water, buried in the sand which made her blink curiously at the sight.

"What is that?" she asked herself.

Reaching into the lake, Daisuke touched the yellow object that she assumed to be a shell, but the texture was smooth and not rough.

Narrowing her eyes, the girl then dug her fingers into the sand and found that the shell was actually a large round object.

"What is this thing?" she asked as she used both hands to pull on the smooth object.

It seemed to be stuck and she wondered how long it had been buried under the water.

Putting more effort into her pulls, the girl grunted as she felt the object start to loosen and it sudden broke free.

Yelping, the girl then fell into the lake due to her momentum; the splashes alerting Koji as he lifted his head away from the purple berries he was studying and he sighed when he saw his friend had fallen into the water.

"What happened?" he asked as he walked over to the lake to check on his friend.

Gasping as she sat up, the girl shook her head as her bangs stuck to her face and she held the object in her arms.

"I found this." Daisuke said as she lifted object up.

Now that it was free, she was able to see that it was a sky blue colored egg and had yellow hearts decorating the shell.

"An egg? You found an egg in the lake?" Koji asked as he walked over to the edge of the lake.

Holding out his hand, he helped the girl step out of the lake before she got sick.

"Yeah. I wonder why it was buried in the sand. You think someone lost it?" she asked.

"Who knows? I don't think you should touch it though." Koji stated as he stared at the egg.

"Aw, come on. It's just an egg. What could happen?" Daisuke asked.

Koji frowned as he looked at the egg, getting a strange feeling that this egg would be an annoyance for him.

"Fine. Keep it. But don't come crying to me if that thing causes problems for us." he said.

Rolling her eyes at the raven haired boy, Daisuke then hugged the egg closer to her body as she sensed a life force inside.

She didn't understand why, but she felt as though she needed to keep the egg and protect it.

"So, what's for dinner?" Daisuke chirped making Koji sigh at the girl.

(That night...)

After the duo had gathered up the berries to eat, they had then rested for a half hour before they started walking off again and the sun soon started to set.

They had then heard a Trailmon and followed the sound to the tracks and convinced the Trailmon to give them a ride to the nearest terminal and he agreed.

Once they boarded the Trailmon, Daisuke laid down on the comfy cusions and drifted off to sleep as she kept a firm hold on the egg she held.

Sighing, Koji stared out the window as night fell and the three moons rose up as the stars littered the sky.

His D-Tector then beeped making him pull the device out and saw the strange symbol that always appeared on the screen when the woman spoke to them.

"You must go to the Forest Terminal." The woman announced.

"The Forest Terminal. Sure, why not?" he quipped as he looked out at the area around him.

Soon enough, the Trailmon then pulled up into the station and Koji carefully scooped Daisuke up into his arms bridal style and carried her out of the train.

She still had the egg in her arms, protecting it like a mother would her child.

He wondered why she felt so attached to the egg, but knew that his friend was a special type of person.

The boy glanced around at the station that was made of wood with a bench ready to be used while there were trees around the area.

"Just call me the nap time express." Trailmon yawned loudly before he closed his eyes and quickly started snoring.

Koji glanced over at him and then gave a small yawn of his own as he walked over to the bench.

"I better catch a snooze too. This looks as good a place as any." He muttered.

Placing the girl down, he watched as she curled up and turned her body away from the slight breeze that blew in.

Sitting down on the bench, the boy yawned as his eyes slowly started to droop closed.

"All this quiet sure gives a guy time to think." He commented as the wind lulled him to sleep.

(In the morning…)

Sunlight shone down on the duo, making them both slowly awaken, sapphire and chocolate eyes opening up tiredly from their sleep being disturbed.

"Hey, where are we?" Daisuke asked as she sat up with the egg cradeled to her chest.

"I don't know. That woman gave us a message last night." Koji said as he rubbed at his eyes.

Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, the mahogany haired girl looked at her friend curiously.

"Really? What'd she say? And just who the heck is this woman anyway?" Daisuke asked.

That was the myestery she wondered if she and Koji were ever going to solve; who was this woman and why did she call them and the other four humans to the Digital World?

"She told us to go to the Forest Terminal. We might find your Spirit along the way." Koji said.

"Is this the Forest Terminal? I mean, there's a terminal and a forest." Daisuke pointed out.

"I don't think it'd be that easy." Koji shook his head.

Voices were then heard making the duo look over across the track and found Bokomon, Neemon, Zoe and JP had arrived.

They were staring at the large tree in awe, but they hadn't even noticed that Daisuke and Koji were sitting fifteen feet away from them.

"That is one humongous tree." The blonde exclaimed.

"This is Breezy Village." Bokomon told the two humans.

"It's called the what now?" Zoe asked.

"Welcome tourists." Koji quipped making the group turn to spot the duo.

"So, this isn't it." Koji stated as he stood up with his hands in his pockets.

"You're right, it's not." Bokomon said.

"Hey, Koji, Daisuke. What's up?" Zoe giggled as she smiled at them.

JP frowned since he felt jealous that Zoe had turned her full attention to the more attractive looking male.

Daisuke grinned at the group as she waved a hand at them, but then sweat dropped when Koji blatantly ignored them as he hopped down onto the tracks.

Sighing, Daisuke then jumped down onto the tracks and followed the lone wolf while Zoe appeared stunned by the boy's attitude.

"Uh, where are you going?" Zoe asked the duo.

"Where we go is our buisness. Thanks for asking." Koji retorted.

"Oh, you're so anti-social!" The blonde huffed with clenched fists.

"They remind me of white chocolate. Might look good, but no taste." The heavyset male said as he held up his hands in a peaceful gesture.

This made Daisuke scoff in amusement, but then gasp as her foot got caught on the tracks and Koji whirled around quickly to grab her arm and steady her.

"You need to watch where you're going." he told her.

"Why are we walking on the tracks anyway? We could get hit by a Trailmon." Daisuke complained.

"Stop being a baby. Let's go." Koji said as he pulled the girl along with him and she kept a tight grip on the egg.

Looking down at the blue and yellow egg, she was sure that she had felt something squiring around inside of it.

(Later on...)

The sweet winds of the Digital World blew gently around the two humans as they wandered around the forest, searching for a way to the Forest Terminal.

Just then, their D-Tectors began making a gurgled beeping noise which made them pull out their devices.

"Is this a Spirit?" Koji asked.

"I hope so." Daisuke sighed as she stared at the screen of her D-Tector.

"Ha! So strangers are in the village, eh?" a voice asked.

Koji and Daisuke looked over to the side where they heard the voice.

"That's trouble." A second male voice stated.

"They're human children." The third male informed.

Sharing a look, the duo snuck over, hiding behind trees as they crept closer to spy on the talking Digimon, being able to determine that there were three of them from the voices.

Once they were close enough, they were able to see that the three Digimon looked like mushrooms with white bodies while their heads were the parts that looked like mushrooms and had yellow loops decorating them as they wore magenta colored gloves and boots.

"You think those whiny wallflowers called them in to come and help?" the second voice asked.

"Who cares? No one can defeat the Mushroomon brothers." The first said smugly.

"We'll get them." The third cheered.

The brothers then laughed evilly while Koji and Daisuke watched them and quietly crept away so they weren't caught.

"What do you think those guys were talking about?" the girl asked.

"I'm not sure. But I have a feeling those two kids from before are in trouble." Koji said.

"So, are we going to help them out?" Daisuke asked as she fell into step with him.

"We're gonna have to. I doubt they can take care of themselves." the raven haired boy scoffed.

Daisuke rolled her eyes at her friend as she walked along with him through the forest, keeping their eyes open for the Mushroomon and the two humans.

As they walked, yelling was heard making them look up to see a bright light shining up ahead of them while an explosion was heard.

The duo gasped as their eyes grew wide at the sight and they quickly ran off towards the explosion, worried that someone could be hurt.

Running over to the explosion, Daisuke and Koji arrived in time to see a tree Digimon hit a beautiful fairy Digimon dressed in a lavender metal bikini and had long flowing purple hair.

She cried out as she hit the ground and was covered in data as she turned into Zoe, much to the shock of the two friends.

"Zoe!" JP cried as he pushed Bokomon and Neemon out of his way to rush over.

"Hey, cut it out!" Koji yelled as he then ran out of the bushes with Daisuke following him.

The Digimon, Woodmon, then swung his massive tree trunk arm down at the blonde girl who quickly stood to her feet and jumped away from the attack.

"Hey, you can't do that to my friend." JP said as he ran over and hit Woodmon with a shovel, breaking it.

Woodmon then turned his attention over to the JP as Koji gasped as pulled out his D-Tector that glowed.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"LOBOMON!"

Seeing his new opponent, Woodmon turned to face the Warrior of Light as Daisuke ran over to where JP was sitting on the ground while Zoe, Bokomon and Neemon ran over as well.

Standing around a giant tree were a large group of plant creatures called Floramon who were watching the fight.

Lobomon pulled out his Lobo Kendo and charged at Woodmon who tried to hit him, but the Warrior jumped up and hit Woodmon in the forehead, creating a tiny hole.

He then jumped back and put his blade away making Woodmon laugh.

"Was that a love tap?" the Champion laughed.

Lobomon then used his Howling Laser, firing the blast off into Woodmon's forehead, making the hole larger and he slowly began to dissolve away.

"Obviously you've been taken over by evil. Shadow creature, be purified by the Light. Farewell Woodmon, for good. Fractal Code; Digitize!" Lobomon scanned the Code.

Woodmon turned back into the three dazed Mushroomon brothers who were clueless as to what they had done.

"Hey, what happened to us?"

"Where are we?"

"What's up?"

"Were we in a bad dream?"

Jumping back from the dazed brothers who were glancing around curiously, Lobomon transformed back into Koji and landed on his knees, panting weakly.

"Oh, Koji." Zoe gasped lightly.

"Wow." Daisuke breathed out.

"Is that all there is to it? That's it?" JP complained.

Koji panted as his D-Tetcor started beeping and the screen flashed making him push a button curiously as the Fractal Code then flowed out of the device.

"Fractal Code; Render!" the woman spoke.

The area around the four humans and the group of Digimon went from barren and dried up to lush green grass with flowers all around and the huge tree became more lively.

"This is amazing." Daisuke smiled at the sight as she rubbed the egg she held.

"Breezy Village's Fractal Code is returning." Bokomon smiled.

The Floramon clan all cheered at this as their tree that held their homes grew fresh, dark green leaves that were covered in dew that shined in the afternoon light.

"We have come up with a juice drink that goes great with our mushroom mouse." Mushroom said as he and his brothers stood with the Floramon in the shade.

"Sounds delicious." Floramon said pleasantly.

"You can taste test it for us." Mushroomon offered.

"They're all pretty happy thanks to you." Zoe said as she walked over to Koji and held her hand out to him.

He stood up and turned his back on her as Daisuke walked over to him.

"You know, Koji, you could try being friendly!" Zoe called after the boy as he and Daisuke started walking off.

"I don't get it. Why do I try to like a boy who acts like that?" Zoe frowned with her hands on her hips.

The duo continued walking off, though Daisuke did glance over her shoulder to see how the Digimon were and found them all smiling and looked happy.

It made her feel a bit lonely, but then she smiled down at the egg when she felt it pulse with energy.

Maybe she wouldn't be lonely for long.

To be continued...


	4. Hear the Angels

"Hear the Angels"

**Please enjoy and review!**

The next day Daisuke and Koji were continuing their journey to the Forest Terminal, but were unsure if they were on the right path.

Walking over a hill, the duo exclaimed in surprise when they saw a wide open field that had small wooden huts around and there was even a lake that seemed to be filled with fish.

"What are those things?" Daisuke asked as she pointed to the Digimon that were occupating the village.

The Digimon appeared to be light brown colored puppies with gold collars around their necks, had wide blue eyes and rosey cheeks.

"Salamon. Salamon is a Holy Beast Digimon, but is very insecure when around others." the woman reported.

Koji shoved his hands in his pockets as he took in the Salamon and saw that they seemed very peaceful and weren't dangerous.

"What should we do? Do we go around the village?" Daisuke asked her friend.

He looked over at the girl who was staring at him with a questioning look as she still had the digi egg cradeled to her chest.

"If we go around the village then it'll take too long. The quickest way across the valley is through the village." Koji said.

Daisuke grinned as she gave a nod and then pet her digi egg as she looked down at the village filled with the adorable puppy Digimon.

"Okay then. Let's go!" she cheered as she then rushed down the grassy hill.

"Ah, Daisuke!" Koji held a hand out to stop her, but groaned in annoyance as he then followed after the girl before she got into trouble.

She was a bit of a danger magnent and her parents would kill him if he let anything happen to her.

As she got down to the village, Daisuke looked around her at the Salamon who noticed her and were stunned by the sight of a human.

"Hi there!" she smiled as she waved at the Rookie level Digimon.

A Salamon hid behind her friends as she stared at the girl with a shy expression on her face.

Then, one of the Salamon stepped up to the girl with a determined look on her face.

"Hello. What are you doing in our village?" Salamon1 asked.

"My friend and I were just passing through." Daisuke gestured to Koji as he rushed up beside her.

"Passing through?" Salamon1 asked.

"We're trying to find a way to the Forest Terminal. We thought going through the village would cut our time in half." Koji explained.

A second Salamon then walked up beside the first Salamon and looked up at the humans.

"The Forest Terminal is still a long way from here. The quickest way there is to take a Trailmon, but it would still take a few days to ride there." Salamon2 informed.

"Okay. Well, how long would it take us to walk?" Daisuke kneeled in front of the two Salamon to speak with them.

The two Salamon then shared a thoughtful look, trying to calculate the amount of days it would take the humans to walk to the Forest Terminal.

"It would take you three weeks time to walk to the Forest Terminal." an adult female voice spoke.

Surprised, Daisuke and Koji whirled around to find a beautiful angelic Digimon floating down from the sky and landed gently on the ground.

The angel was female and had long flowing blonde hair while she wore a silver helmet that covered her eyes and she had two tiny wings on either side of the helmet.

She had eight white wings sprouting from her back, wore a white sleeveless suit that revealed parts of her skin and covered only her left leg while her right leg was bare and she wore a glove on her left arm that had wings on her wrist.

Wrapped around her arms was a purple sash and she seemed to have a ring around her ankle that was similar to the ones that the Salamon wore.

"Who is that?" Daisuke breathed in awe as she stared at the beautiful angel.

"Lady Angewomon!" the Salamon cried in happiness.

"Angewomon, the Archangel Digimon. Having the form of a beautiful woman, Angewomon is a gentle Digimon, but shows no mercy to those who are evil." the woman reported.

Looking over the two humans, Angewomon stepped up to them and smiled kindly at the duo.

"Hello there and welcome to our village." she greeted.

"Your village?" Koji asked curiously.

Salamon2 giggled happily as she bounced up beside the raven haired boy making him look down at her.

"Lady Angewomon is the protector of our village. This used to be her home once when she was a Salamon too." Salamon2 explained.

"Huh? You mean you become that?" Daisuke asked the Salamon as she pointed at the Ultimate.

Koji shook his head at his friend as he then looked back over at Angewomon who was staring at him and he narrowed his eyes at her.

Why was she giving him that look?

"Well, what are your names?" Angewomon asked making Daisuke turn her attention back to the angel.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I'm Daisuke and this is Koji." the girl said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. I've heard rumours that humans had been called to the Digital World, but you're the first ones I've come into contact with." Angewomon said.

She then walked around the two humans as they watched her, Koji being suspicious of her while Daisuke stared in wonder.

"So, there have never been humans in the Digital World before us?" Koji asked the angel.

Pausing, the Ultimate level Digimon glanced back over her shoulder at the humans with a smile on her face.

"Actually, you're not the first. Just the first to be seen in years." Angewomon revealed as she turned around to face the two friends who were staring at her in surprise.

"So, there were humans here before us?" Daisuke asked as she hugged the digi egg closer to her chest.

Angewomon nodded at the girl, her pink painted lips curved upwards as she saw how fond the girl appeared to be over the egg.

She could tell that a bond was forming between the girl and the digi egg and it amused her greatly.

"Yes. They were known as the Digidestineds, humans who had the ability make Digimon digivolve." the angel explained.

Daisuke's eyes were filled with childlike wonder as she listened to the story while Koji was frowning at the woman.

"If that's true, then why were we called here?" the Warrior of Light asked.

"Because only the Legendary Warriors can defeat the evil Cherubimon." Angewomon said with a small frown on her face.

"Who's Cherubimon?" Daisuke asked.

Angewomon appeared to be stunned by the sudden question.

"You mean, you don't know why you were even called here?" she asked in disbelief.

Daisuke shook her head back and forth in answer to the angel's question and Angewomon sighed as she looked down at the Salamon.

"Come. Sit down and I'll tell you." Angewomon said as she held a hand out to the two humans.

Koji stared at the hand in mistrust, but he wanted answers as to why he and his friend had been called to this world.

When the girl turned her large chocolate brown eyes on him, Koji sighed as he realized he couldn't refuse when Daisuke seemed to trust Angewomon.

"Fine. It's time someone gave us some answers." Koji said.

Smiling at this, Daisuke lifted a hand up and allowed Angewomon to gently grip it, much like a mother would her child's hand.

"I'm glad to hear this. Now, this way." Angewomon said as she pulled the girl along with her over to the lake as Koji followed.

The Salamon all went back to their chores and games after their protector showed them that the humans would not harm them.

Once they were by the lake, Angewomon sat down in the grassy field and the two humans sat down in front of the angel.

"So, who is Cherubimon and what does he have to do with us?" Koji demanded.

"Cherubimon was once one of the rulers of the Digital World, but soon something in him changed. Instead of ruling in peace, he became obsessed with gaining power. Cherubimon is using his influence to turn good Digimon evil to gather the Fractal Code for him to make him stronger." Angewomon explained.

"Um, what's the Fractal Code?" Daisuke asked in confusion.

She had heard of the Fractal Code before since Lobomon had gathered the Code from Raremon and turned him into a digi egg and she had also seen it when Lobomon gathered the Code from Woodmon to purify the Mushroomon brothers and restored Breezy Village.

"Everything around us is made up of Fractal Code. The sky, the water, the earth and even the Digimon. We are all made of Fractal Code and if it is all gathered by Cherubimon, then our world will be destroyed." Angewomon said gravely.

"But how can he do that? Doesn't he care about the lives of the Digimon he's ruining?" Daisuke asked.

"No, he doesn't. He used to, but now he's nothing more than an evil monster. He needs to be stopped and I believe only you humans can defeat him." Angewomon said.

"But why us? Why weren't any other kids chosen?" Koji asked the angel.

"Only those who could bond with the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors can help. Have either of you found one of the Spirits?" Angewomon questioned.

Koji froze at this as he pulled out his D-Tector and the image of Lobomon was shown on the screen while Daisuke held her empty D-Tector with a sad look.

"Koji has the Spirit of Light, but two other kids have the Spirits of Wind and Flame." Daisuke sighed.

She wished she had her Spirit.

By now, Tommy and JP probably found their Spirits and were helping Takuya and Zoe defeat one of Cherubimon's servants.

"That is a relief. I thought I sensed something special about you. The Spirit of Light is one of the most powerful of the 11 Legendary Warriors." Angewomon smiled at the raven haired boy.

"Really?" Koji blinked in honest surprise.

The kind angel smiled as she nodded at the boy who was staring down at his D-Tector in awe.

Just then, Angewomon frowned when she sensed something ominous and she stood up quickly catching the attention of the two humans.

"What's wrong, Angewomon?" Daisuke asked in worry.

"Get to the village. Help the Salamon get to the woods. Now!" Angewomon ordered as she stood protectively in front of them.

Sharing a look, Daisuke and Koji nodded as they ran off towards the village when cackling was then heard making the Salamon whine in distress.

Just then, a dark figure rose into the sky and a swarm of bats attacked Angewomon making her cry out as her wings wrapped around her body to shield her.

When the asault stopped, Angewomon lowered her wings and gritted her teeth in anger as she gazed up at the sky to see the figure who had attacked and they were cackling.

"What's wrong, Blondie? Are your wings bent out of shape?" the figure joked.

The Salamon all cowarded back as they stared at the figure in terror making Daisuke and Koji stare up at the tall woman who was hovering in the air.

She was dressed in a skin tight black leather outfit that revealed parts of her skin and had long flowing silver hair.

On top her head was a leather mask and her glowing red eyes were shown through the mask as she smirked down at the villagers cruely.

Her black bat wings appeared to be limp and lifeless with tears in the leather while she had a chain wrapped around her body and her left hand had a demonic claw.

"LadyDevimon, a Fallen Angel Digimon. She is a vicious and cruel soldier of evil." the woman reported from the D-Tectors.

"Oh no, we're doomed!" Salamon3 cried in despair.

"Is she really that bad?" Koji asked the cowering Salamon.

"She's pure evil and mean too!" Salamon1 whimpered.

"LadyDevimon, you are not welcome here! What are you doing in our village?" Angewomon demanded.

"What do you think, sweet heart? I'm hear for the Spirit." LadyDevimon sneered with her hands on her hips.

Angewomon glared at the demonic woman while Koji and Daisuke were stunned to hear about a Spirit.

"I know this village is hiding one of the Spirits here. Normally I would simply tear this pitiful little village apart to find it, but since I'm in such a wonderful mood, I'll give you a chance to hand it over willingly. Now be a good little bird and get me the Spirit. Come on, hand it over." LadyDevimon said.

She held out her clawed hand, as if she were expecting Angewomon or one of the Salamon to simply hand over to Spirit.

"You must truly be mad if you think I'll hand over the Spirit to the likes of you. I'll never allow Cherubimon to have it!" Angewomon declared as she rose into the air.

"Have it your way." LadyDevimon shouted.

The wings on Angewomon's wrist then grew in size and took on the shape of a bow while an arrow that crackled with energy appeared in her right hand.

"Celestial Arrow!" she cried as she knocked the arrow and then shot it at the other Ultimate.

LadyDevimon cackled as she twisted her body in the air and a flurry of bats were unleashed as they reached out to the arrow and it exploded making Angewomon gasp.

"Is that the best you can do?" LadyDevimon sneered.

She then flew at Angewomon and backhanded the angel, making her cry out as she fell back into the air, but spread her wings to catch herself from falling any further.

Looking around, Angewomon saw that LadyDevimon had disappeared and was confused as to where the demonc could have gone.

Suddenly, LadyDevimon appeared behind the angel hanging upside down and gasped when Angewomon felt her hair being grabbed.

"Let's go for a spin." LadyDevimon laughed as she then swung Angewomon around making the angel cry out.

"Oh no! Angewomon is in trouble!" Salamon2 cried.

"I'm gonna go help her out. Daisuke, get the Salamon out of here." Koji ordered as he ran off.

"Koji, wait!" Daisuke gasped as her friend ran off.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"LOBOMON!"

Lobomon then ran over to where the two Ultimates were and he fired off his laser at LadyDevimon, hitting her hand which stunned the demon long enough to release Angewomon.

"Who did that?" LadyDevimon demanded.

"Why don't you try me on for size?" Lobomon asked as he then pulled out his Lobo Kendo.

LadyDevimon smirked at him as her claw then transformed into a sharp spear.

"You think you can defeat me, pretty boy? Let's see!" LadyDevimon yelled as she charged at Lobomon with her spear pointed at him.

Angewomon kneeled on the ground as Daisuke and the Salamon rushed over to the angel.

"Angewomon, are you okay?" Daisuke asked the angel.

"No, I'm not. I lost so easily to LadyDevimon. I don't deserve to protect the Spirit." Angewomon said sadly.

"That's not true! You tried your best." Salamon4 said.

"No, I've done poorly. LadyDevimon is too powerful. I don't know if Lobomon can defeat her." Angewomon sighed.

"Then get in there and help him! You can't just give up!" Daisuke insisted.

She then stood up as she kept a firm hold on the digi egg and stared down at Angewomon with a determined look.

Lobomon cried out as LadyDevimon kicked him in the face and then tried to stab him, but he lifted his kendo up in time to block the attack.

"We need you, Angewomon! So what if you got beat? That doesn't mean you can just give up. Get back up and try again." Daisuke encouraged.

Angewomon stared at the girl with a stunned expression when she sensed something from the girl that felt familiar.

LadyDevimon knocked Lobomon's weapon out of his hand and then stabbed him in the abdomen with her spear making the Warrior of Light scream in pain.

"KOJI!" Daisuke screamed as tears filled her eyes when her friend transformed back into his human form.

"Hmm. This is the power of the Legendary Warriors? Pathetic! This world will be covered in darkness soon enough and we shall reign supreme!" LadyDevimon cackled loudly.

Daisuke glared at the demonic woman, feeling hatred for her, but she felt worry for her friend and the Digimon of the village who were all whimpering in fear.

Handing her digi egg to Angewomon, the angel watched in surprise as the girl ran over to her friend and right in the path of LadyDevimon.

"Daisuke, no!" Angewomon cried out.

"That's not going to happen you evil witch!" Daisuke yelled at LadyDevimon.

Koji pushed himself up as he looked over at the girl, shocked that she had run in front of him and had her arms spread open as if to protect him.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about this, little girl? You're nothing!" LadyDevimon smirked.

"No, you're nothing!" Daisuke yelled making LadyDevimon stare at her in surprise.

"You think attacking all these innocent people makes you powerful, but it doesn't! Only someone who was weak would do something like that!" Daisuke said.

LadyDevimon growled in anger as she then grabbed the girl by her throat making Koji, the Salamon and Angewomon all gasp in horror.

Gasping for air, Daisuke gripped the clawed hand that was wrapped around her throat as she was lifted up from the ground as LadyDevimon's red eyes glared down at the girl.

"You have a big mouth. I'll enjoy destroying you." LadyDevimon hissed.

"Just try it." Daisuke glared at her in defiance.

Just then, her D-Tector unleashed a powerful light that made LadyDevimon cry out in pain as the energy blinded her.

"Ah! What is that twinkling light?!" she screeched as she threw Daisuke down by the lake.

Pushing herself up, Daisuke then pulled her D-Tector out of her pocket as the light grew stronger and the lake suddenly glowed as a figure floated up.

Everyone gasped as they stared at the statue of a girl who had her wings wrapped around her curled up body.

"What is that?" Koji breathed out in awe.

"It's the Spirit!" Angewomon gasped.

"What?!" LadyDevimon yelled as she covered her eyes with her wing.

The statue then flew over to Daisuke as the girl stared at it with an amazed look on her face as she felt the connection she had with the Spirit.

She could feel her heart jump in her chest as she stared at the Spirit and lifted her D-Tector on instinct.

A bright blue light shot out of the D-Tector and hit the Spirit, pulling it inside of her device and a symbol appeared on the screen.

"Now it's my turn." Daisuke grinned.

Her body was covered in an orb of data and the dark area was lit up by the baby blue colored data that shone behind her.

She held her D-Tector in her right hand while a ring of data appeared around her left hand and she smiled as she slashed the ring of data into the slot on top of the device.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

Her clothing were then torn off as the Spirit appeared behind her and jerked to life as the wings opened.

The clothing of the Spirit then appeared in front of Daisuke and merged with her body, transforming her as she then grew two feet taller and her hair turned sky blue as two white wings grew out of her head.

Angelic wings then burst from her back as her eyes turned gold and a yellow stripe appeared on each cheek and a white collar with lace appeared around her neck with a gold pendant with the mark on the Spirit engraved into the gold.

Sky blue gloves then appeared on her arms and she wore matching boots that reached up to her knees while she wore a pair of white mini shorts and a tube top that showed off her toned tanned stomach.

Finally, around her right wrist was a gold band that was the same as the ones that Angewomon and the Salamon wore.

Smiling, the Warrior then flapped her wings as feathers flew around her.

"BELLEMON!"

As the angel hovered in the air, rainbow colored lights were glowing around her body as everyone stared up at her in awe.

"Unbelievable!" Koji blinked as he stared at his best friend and wondered if she felt this sense of awe and wonder when she first saw him Spirit Evolve.

"It's Bellemon: the Warrior of Miracles!" Salamon2 cheered.

Angewomon smiled at the young angel who was radiating purity and courage as she stared down LadyDevimon who was glaring up at Bellemon in hatred.

"Don't think you can take me on now, deary. I'm still more powerful than you can ever hope to be." LadyDevimon said.

"You know, you really need to learn when to shut up." Bellemon narrowed her gold eyes at the demonic woman.

Gritting her teeth in anger, LadyDevimon then rushed at the young angel, but Bellemon then flapped her wings and a barrage of feathers rained down on the Ultimate.

The feathers were as sharp as knives as they hit LadyDevimon, making her cry out in pain and anger as she stopped her path.

Bellemon then flew over to LadyDevimon and grabbed her long hair and gave a sharp yank making the Ultimate cry out as she then swung around.

"Let's see how you like it!" Bellemon yelled as she released LadyDevimon and she crashed into the ground.

Koji laughed in amazement while the Salamon all cheered for the Champion level angel as Angewomon felt her hope being re-newed by Bellemon.

The human girl was quite deserving of the Spirit of Miracles.

"Not fun when it's you is it?" Bellemon asked as she hovered over LadyDevimon who growled at the girl.

Flying into the sky, LadyDevimon then slapped Bellemon across the face making the Salamon gasp as LadyDevimon started hitting and kicking the smaller angel.

Feeling angered by this, Angewomon then shoved the digi egg into Koji's arms as she then took to the air and fired off her Celestial Arrow at LadyDevimon, piercing her in the back.

Shrieking in pain, LadyDevimon then turned to face Angewomon as Bellemon quickly escaped as flew over to the older angel.

"Are you all right, Bellemon?" Angewomon asked her.

"I'm fine." Bellemon nodded with a smile.

"I'm about to send you two pesky tramps into oblivion!" LadyDevimon screamed at the two angels.

Glaring at the demon, Angewomon and Bellemon then shared a look as they flew higher into the sky making LadyDevimon narrow her eyes as the sunlight burned her eyes.

"We'll need to combine our powers to take her out." Angewomon informed Bellemon.

"I'm ready when you are." Bellemon said as they looked down at the demonic woman.

"What are you waiting for? Do you think you can defeat me? I'm invincible!" LadyDevimon shouted.

Cackling madly, LadyDevimon then spun and released a wave of bats that rushed at the two angels who watched unflinchingly.

When the swarm of bats was close enough, the Ultimate and the Champion then took their stances as they prepared their own attacks.

"Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon cried.

"Paradise Crucifix!" Bellemon called.

Both angels released pink and gold lights from their bodies that marged together as they barrled down towards LadyDevimon, cutting through her attack.

Seeing the lights approaching her, LadyDevimon tried to run but was hit by the attack and screeched in pain as she was consumed by the lights.

When the lights faded, LadyDevimon was no where to be found and the Salamon all cheered in excitement.

Koji smiled up at Bellemon, feeling an overwhelming amount of pride for his friend.

Looking down at the digi egg in his hands, he felt how warm it was and wondered when it would hatch.

(Later on...)

The sun was starting to set as the Salamon all stood at the end of their village to see off the Warriors of Light and Miracles.

"Thank you so much for protecting our village." Salamon2 smiled.

"We are in your debt." Salamon2 bowed her head.

"Don't worry about it. We were happy to help." Daisuke blushed at the attention.

After she had returned to her human form, she felt a bit tired from the energy that was taken up for the evolution and quickly rushed to Koji to get her digi egg back.

Angewomon smiled as she walked over to the front of the crowd to properly see off the two young Warriors.

"Good luck, both of you. Together, I know you'll be able to save our world." Angewomon said.

"Thanks." Koji nodded at the angel.

With that said and done, the two friends then walked away from the village as the Salamon cried out their farewells to them as the humans continued their journey.

To be continued...


	5. A Molehill Out of a Mountain

"A Molehill Out of a Mountain"

**Please enjoy and review!**

"I hate you so much right now!" Daisuke cried, her voice echoing around her.

A few days later the duo of Light and Miracles had found a mountain filled area that blocked their path to the forest.

Koji then decided that they should climb up the mountain to see if they could find a way to the Forest Terminal from the height.

Daisuke had refused, giving excuses that she wouldn't be able to climb while she had her digi egg to look after and also that she was scared that they would fall.

Knowing that the girl was still looking after the digi egg as if it were her baby, Koji had given her his jacket that he had tied into bag for her to carry the digi egg and she was greatful for it.

But after climbing for about an hour as the oxygen chaged and made it difficult for the girl to breath, she then started complaining.

Sighing, Koji then looked down over his shoulder at the girl who was slowly following after him.

She was an athletic person, but she wasn't into the intence things that Koji was and she was very annoyed at the moment as she tried not to lose her grip on the rocks or drop the digi egg.

Daisuke could sense that the digi egg was close to hatching, so she was worried about the baby inside.

"Just calm down. We're almost there." Koji said.

"Does that look like we're almost there? That does not look like we're almost there!" Daisuke protested as she saw that there were about 20 feet left to climb and she was exhausted.

Koji growled in annoyance.

"Look, I know you're tired. I am too, but you need to hang on and stay calm." he told her.

Defiant chocolate eyes glared up at him as the girl forced herself to continue climbing up the side of the mountain.

"Stay calm. Yeah right. We're not all crazy loners." she muttered under her breath.

As the two friends continued their climb, they were stopped by the sound of yelling.

"Help! Help us!" a female voice echoed from above.

"Someone help us!" another voice called.

"No one can hear us." a third voice complained.

"You're so negative." a fourth voice accused.

Blinking in surprise at that, the two humans stared at each other.

"Okay, you heard that too, right?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah. Hey, check that out. There's a cave up there. That must be where the voices are coming from. Let's go." Koji said.

Looking up at the cave above them, the two friends then continued their climb and Koji pulled himself inside.

Once he was safely inside, he turned his body around and held his hands out to Daisuke and grabbed her hands as he pulled her up into the cave.

As she was back on solid ground, the girl felt relieved and pulled the digi egg out of the jacket that was tied around her waist.

She checked over the egg to make sure it wasn't scratched or harmed in anyway during the climb while Koji turned his attention to the figures in the cave.

The voices the duo had heard before had come from snail Digimon who were all inside of cages and were staring at the ground in depression.

"Hello?" Koji called softly.

Hearing his voice, the Digimon looked over at the two humans and their red colored eyes lit up with a small spark of hope.

"Heroes." one of the female noted.

"Quickly, please, you must release us." a second female cried.

"You'll scare them off, don't be so pushy." a third female scolded.

Koji walked over to the door and looked at the lock, tugging at it to test it's strength.

"We don't wanna stay in here." a fourth female whined.

"Release us, release us." a fifth female begged.

Kneeling down in front of the cages, Daisuke looked at the scared Digimon with a sympathetic look.

"What happened? How'd you get here?" she asked.

Grabbing a rock, Koji then banged it against the lock to try and damage the metal.

"Grumblemon. He took us and locked us up." one of the female Digimon said sadly.

Unknown to the group, a tall figure then climbed into the cave and was watching them.

"Who's Grumblemon?" Daisuke asked as the figure walked closer.

The female Digimon then screamed in fear at something behind the humans making Koji and Daisuke turn to see a shadowed figure appear behind them and reached towards them.

The figure appeared to have a large nose and pointed ears while it was dressed in gnome like clothing and had large hands that reached at the two humans who screamed.

It then grabbed the two humans and threw them both out of the cave and they cried out as they fell through the air.

Daisuke held the digi egg close to her chest to try and protect it while Koji grabbed the girl and pulled her into his chest as he reached out to try and grab the side of the mountain to stop their descent.

The tips of his fingers scraped against the rocky surface and he winced in pain at the feeling as the two humans continued to fall.

Yelling, the two then landed in a pile of hay, cushioning their fall and saving them from injury.

"We finish and the universe sends humans into the works." A male voice complained.

Sighing in relief, the two humans laid in the hay for a few seconds before they then sat up and looked down at the male snail Digimon below them.

"Who are you guys?" Koji asked.

"Who are we? The question is who are you? You're the ones who ruined our crops." one of the snails frowned.

"It's not like it was our fault! We were kicked off the mountain by that big nosed freak." Daisuke pouted.

"Big nosed freak?" one of the snails asked.

"Yeah, he called himself Grumblemon." Koji said.

The snails all gasped at this as they started whispering amoung each other and a snail that appeared to have a moustach slithered over.

"Quiet everyone." he called and the swarm of Digimon went silent.

"Now, tell me, did you two see our women?" the leader of the Digimon questioned.

Sharing a look at this, Daisuke and Koji then turned their attention back down to the snail Digimon that stood around the hay pile they were sitting on.

"Yeah. They're locked up in a cave up there." Daisuke said as she pointed up at the mountain.

This excited the snails as they started chattering excitedly and the leader smiled as he then looked at the humans with a hopeful look on his face.

"We are the KaratsukiNumemon. Brave humans, we must ask you a favour." the leader said.

"What? A favour?" Koji narrowed his eyes at this.

"Can we get down first?" Daisuke asked.

Rolling his eyes at the girl, Koji placed an arm under her legs and held her back as he lifted her up gently making the girl gasp in surprise and then jumped down onto the ground.

Once they were on the ground in front of the KaratsukiNumemon, Koji set Daisuke down on her feet and they turned to face the Digimon.

"I can get down myself ya know." Daisuke stated as she frowned at the boy.

"You would've taken too long or fell at least. My way was quicker." Koji retorted as he shoved his hands in his jacket pockets.

The girl narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance as she then huffed and turned her attention back to the KaratsukiNumemon who were staring at the two humans curiously.

"Okay, so, what do you want?" Daisuke asked the leader.

"You see, one day, Grumblemon came to our village demanding for the Fractal Code, but we don't know where it is. He didn't believe us and stole away our women until we gave it to him!" the leader explained.

"We're peaceful creatures. We don't like violence." KaratsukiNumemon1 said.

"We also can't fight." KaratsukiNumemon2 said sadly.

"And Grumblemon is so big and scary!" a third KaratsukiNumemon exclaimed.

"So, we beg you, will you please help us save our women?" the leader asked.

Daisuke frowned sadly as she listened to their story and then met eyes with Koji, silently begging him to agree.

Sighing, the raven haired boy nodded in agreement making the girl smile happily at him.

"We'll do it." Koji said making the KaratsukiNumemon cheer as they smiled up at the humans gratefully with renewed hope.

(Later on...)

With the help of the KaratsukiNumemon, Koji and Daisuke climbed up the mountain once again and were welcomed into the village.

To their shock, the village was built on the side of the mountain and everything appeared to be rightside up.

When the leader allowed them to rest in his house, the humans were further surprised to see that the furniture had been nailed to the walls.

"This is by far one of the weirdest things I've ever seen." Daisuke blinked as she stared at the chair and table that were on the walls.

"Weirder than the monsters and talking trains?" Koji quipped as he leaned against the wall.

"I'm used to those things now. I mean, it's been a week after all. But gravity defying furniture... That's a new one." Daisuke said.

Shaking his head in amusement at his friend, Koji then went tense when one of the KaratsukiNumemon crawled in through the door.

"You're almost there." the KaratsukiNumemon called down to someone.

"That's great." A familiar voice said.

Suddenly, a head with a green cap and square goggles popped in through the doorway.

"Yes!" he cheered.

Just then, the boy noticed that there were two other people standing in the house and he blinked in surprise at seeing them again.

"Takuya!" Daisuke gasped at the sight of the goggle head.

"Huh? You're here?" the Warrior of Flame asked as he stared at them.

"You're the people these guys found to help out?" Koji asked in disbelief.

Suddenly; Zoe, JP, Tommy, Bokomon and Neemon all stuck their heads inside of the house.

"Koji and Daisuke." JP said.

"Yeah, none of us could find any food either." Takuya chuckled weakly.

"Hey, don't lump us in with you guys. These kids won't be able to help you out at all." Koji turned to the KaratsukiNumemon.

"I'll help you right upside the head!" Takuya held up a fist.

"Well, at least give us a chance." Tommy requested.

"Thank, but no thanks. I mean, look at you. The only thing you guys would do is get in our way. Can I help it if you're not up to our level?" Koji asked nonchalantly.

Daisuke sweat dropped at this as she gave the group a nervous grin at her friend's attitude.

"Watch it, stick boy, or I'll-"Takuya was cut off.

"Gentlemen, please! My thanks to all of you for coming to help. And now it's time to eat." the KaratsukiNumemon leader announced as he broke up the argument.

"All right, time to chow down!" Takuya and his group all cheered.

Their sudden movement made them all fall forward into the house, Koji and Daisuke jumping back, the raven landing on his bottom as he glared at the group while Daisuke was sitting in his lap with her digi egg raised above her head to keep it safe.

"Well, at least we'll get some good food to make us feel better." JP whined.

(A few minutes later…)

Takuya's group all stared at the colorful cabbages that were laid out in front of them in disgust while Koji and Daisuke sat away from them, looking over their own food.

"Is that what I think it is?" Takuya asked.

"I don't know. But it looks like rabbit food." JP whined.

"Well, at least rabbits get to eat." Zoe said as she picked up one of the cabbages.

"Here goes nothing." She said.

The boys watched her in surprise as she took a bite out of it and hummed happily at the taste.

"Molto bono. Dig in. Tastes like steak." Zoe smiled.

After getting confirmation from the Warrior of Wind, all the other humans grabbed a cabage and started eating and exclaimed in awe at the taste.

"Mine tastes like chicken." JP smiled.

"Mine's like a potato." Tommy said.

"Mine is just like asparagus." Takuya said cheerfully as his friends exclaimed in disgust.

"Yuck!" JP groaned.

"Ew!" Zoe stuck her nose up.

"I like asparagus." Takuya pouted.

Looking over at the Warriors of Miracles and Light, Takuya felt curious about them as Koji ate with a blank face while Daisuke was grinning happily.

"How'd they get here anyway?" Takuya asked.

"Oh, they fell from the sky." A KaratsukiNumemon stated.

"They did what?" Takuya exclaimed.

"They fell." The KaratsukiNumemon repeated.

Bokomon then looked over and his eyes grew wide in surprise when he spotted the digi egg that was settled in the mahogany haired girl's lap.

"Oh!" the Rookie exclaimed loudly making everyone jump in fright.

"What? What is it?" JP asked as he looked around.

"My dear, where did you get that digi egg?" Bokomon asked as he rushed over to Daisuke's side.

Blinking at that, Daisuke lifted up her digi egg and held it carefully in her hands.

"I found it buried at the bottom of a lake." she answered.

"It's so pretty." Zoe smiled as she walked over to look over the egg.

"What's so important about that egg anyway?" JP asked as the rest of the humans gathered around.

"JP, haven't you learned anything by now? All Digimon started their life off as digi eggs." Bokomon told him.

"You mean a baby Digimon is inside there?" Tommy asked as he poked the digi egg.

Frowning at this boy, the Warrior of Miracles pulled her digi egg into the safety of her arms and the warmth of her bosom.

"Oh, I hope it's gonna be a cute baby." Zoe smiled.

"What kind of Digimon is gonna come out of that thing?" Takuya asked.

"I don't know." Neemon shrugged.

"It's hard to tell. No two digi eggs are the same. They're all different. We'll just have to wait and see. Oh, I can't wait! I simply adore children!" Bokomon gushed.

Koji felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance at the group and Daisuke wondered why everyone was so obsessed with her baby.

(Sunset…)

"Grumblemon has the captives in a cave. It's right about…here. We'll have to get in and out quickly." Koji pointed at the map everyone was gathered around.

The KaratsukiNumemon were all sticking to the walls as they watched the humans plan and sighed in despair.

"Just relax." JP grinned up at the snails.

Hearing this, the KaratsukiNumemon all released their breaths and smiled.

"Have no fear; leave everything to us Legendary Warriors." JP gloated making the snails all gasp and cry out in fear as they backed away from the confused humans.

"What's the matter?" Zoe asked them in confusion.

"You mean all of you are Legendary Warriors?" the leader asked as his clan hid behind him, shaking in fear.

"Yeah, in the flesh." Takuya grinned proudly.

"What's up with them?" Daisuke blinked as she stared at the snails.

The KaratsukiNumemon had all huddled together as they started having a heated argument with each other, though the humans and Rookies couldn't hear them.

"Hey, what got them so worked up?" Tommy asked.

"Believe me; I'd have trouble believing you're Legendary Warriors too." Bokomon grinned.

"I bet that they're in awe of us." JP teased as the KaratsukiNumemon finished their debate.

"Ah-hem. It's time to go to bed." The leader announced.

"And I say it's time for us to rescue the girls." Takuya stood up, fists raised.

"Uh, no, no. Get some rest first and then you can tackle the job in the morning." The leader insisted with a nervous grin.

"Huh? Uh, okay." Takuya said confused.

(That night...)

Sensing something adrift, Daisuke's eyes fluttered open as she felt her body hovering in the air.

As she blinked the sleep out of her eyes, she was stunned to find she was tied up with rope as she dangled from the mountain.

"What the heck?!" she yelled.

Her voice startled Takuya awake since he was beside her and he looked around curiously to find he was hanging from the mountain.

"Hey, what is this? Guys, wake up!" Takuya called.

Soon enough, the four other humans and two Rookies then woke up and started crying out when they saw the postion they were in.

"What's going on here?" Zoe asked.

"You don't wanna know." JP whined.

"What are you doing?" Koji growled up at the KaratsukiNumemon who were glaring down at them.

"We'll give you back to your partner in exchange for our women." The leader glared.

"You dirty sneaks. Is that why you brought us here?" Takuya asked.

"Hmm. I think it is you who are the dirty sneaks, pretending to be caring, helpful strangers, when you're really Legendary Warriors." The leader said.

"I don't understand. What's wrong with that?" Zoe called up.

"And where is my digi egg? I swear, if you freaks did anything to it, then I'm gonna make French cuisine out of you!" Daisuke yelled.

"Yeah, threaten them. That's gonna help." Takuya quipped making the girl glare at him.

"I don't see you doing anything, goggle brain." she retorted.

"Well, it's not like you're doing anything to help out!" Takuya gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"I'll help you straight to the moon!" Daisuke yelled.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Takuya yelled back.

"Your face doesn't make any sense." Daisuke shot back.

"What?!" Takuya shouted.

Everyone else sighed at this as the two tan skinned humans glared at each other, sparks flying from their brown eyes.

As for Koji, he was feeling a bit of animosity towards Takuya for getting into an argument with Daisuke and he was also aggravated at his best friend for continuing the childish argument.

"Enough!" the KaratsukiNumemon leader yelled making the humans turn their attention back to him.

"The time for your games and lies is over. Soon you'll be back with your ally." The leader called in a mocking tone.

"What are you talking about?" Koji demanded.

"Don't play dumb. We know you're in league with Grumblemon." The leader accused.

"WHAT?!" the six Warriors and two Rookies shrieked in shock.

Just then, right beside the dangling group, a hole was blasted in the side of the mountain making them flinch back from the debris.

"Give me Fractal Code or bad things be happen." A gruff voice spoke from the hole.

"Oh, yeah? Says who?" Takuya asked.

"Be me and you say me too once you know who I am. You call me Grumblemon." The Digimon smirked as he walked out of the hole.

"Look at that symbol." Zoe gasped as she spotted the marking on the gnome's purple shirt.

"He's also a Legendary Warrior?" Takuya asked.

"No way!" Daisuke exclaimed in shock.

"Give Fractal Code or else. You not wanna see what else see." Grumblemon threatened the snails.

"I didn't realize there were bad Legendary Warriors." Bokomon said.

"Why for human yo-yos?" Grumblemon asked pointing at the humans dangling from the cliff.

"Grumblemon, if you want to save your allies, give us back our women now." The leader threatened as he and two others held miniature sythes to the ropes.

"Those knives are a little close there." JP called as everyone whined in worry.

"What, so? Me no care what happen to weak human things." Grumblemon pointed at the humans.

The KaratsukiNumemon shared a look and inched the knives closer to the ropes.

Everyone started crying out in fear or shouting at the snails to not cut the ropes while Grumblemon watched with a bored expression.

"Wait, you mean you really don't care about them? But they're Legendary Warriors too." The leader revealed.

"Huh? These weaklings be Legendary Warriors? Hmm, me think somebody got their hands on some Spirits and took them when they shouldn't have. Now I to put my hands on you and take them back." Grumblemon announced.

"Huh?" the group asked as they stopped panicking.

"So," Grumblemon said as he pulled a large hammer with spikes on it out of the ground making the group shout in shock.

"Wait, what's going on here? You mean you aren't allies?" the leader asked with wide eyes.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you!" Tommy whimpered loudly as tears flowed down his face.

"Watch out!" Takuya yelled.

Grumblemon swung the hammer at the group making them kick themselves off the mountain and into the air to avoid the hit.

The attack startled the KaratsukiNumemon away and they dropped their knives making Koji grit his teeth as he pushed off the mountain as one of the knives fell at him and cut the rope of his hands.

"Koji!" Daisuke cried out.

He started falling and then pulled his D-Tector out.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"LOBOMON!"

Grabbing onto the rope, Lobomon swung over to Grumblemon and rammed into him, sending both Warriors into one of the houses.

Growling in anger, Grumblemon swung his hammer at Lobomon who jumped onto a table to dodge, then jumped away when he was swung at again.

He then aimed his howling Laser at Grumblemon, but the Warrior of Earth ducked.

During the fight, Lobomon spotted the digi egg rolling around on the ground and he quickly dove at the egg and grabbed it before it would be damaged.

Meanwhile, the KaratsukiNumemon pulled the other humans to safety and untied them.

"I'm so sorry. I have made a grave mistake." The leader apologized to the group.

"There's no time for that now. But later…" Takuya said.

Just then, Grumblemon and Lobomon fell by them, both trying to choke each other as they broke through another house below them.

A few seconds later, Lobomon broke through another hole and grabbed onto the sides before he fell.

Grumblemon walked up to him and smirked as he then started to stomp on his hands making the Warrior of Light cry out in pain as one of his hands fell to his side.

"Lobomon!" Zoe cried.

"Koji, no!" Daisuke gasped.

"We have to Spirit Evolve too." Takuya announced and the group all nodded as they pulled out their D-Tectors.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"BELLEMON!"

"AGUNIMON!"

"BEETLEMON!"

"KAZEMON!"

"KUMAMON!"

Beetlemon, the Warrior dressed in blue and yellow armour that appeared to be in the form of a beetle, then flew over to the house with Agunimon as Grumblemon raised his hammer to hit Lobomon with it, but Beetlemon grabbed the hammer.

"Careful, you could hurt someone with this." the Warrior of Thunder commented as he then pulled Grumblemon out of the house so that he and Agunimon could fight him.

While the male Warriors were dealing with Grumblemon, Kazemon and Bellemon flew into the house with Kumamon so that they could help Lobomon.

"Here, give me your hand." Kazemon said as she kneeled down and held out her hand to the Warrior of Light.

Lobomon hesitated as he turned his head from the fairy which made her frown.

"Cut the macho act and just take it." Kazemon snapped.

Bellemon then hovered over the fairy's shoulder as she stared down at her best friend.

"Koji, hurry up!" Bellemon said making him look up at her.

Finally, he reached up and grabbed Kazemon's hand and allowed her to pull him up into the house.

"Thanks." he said to Kazemon.

"Prego." she trilled in her Italien accent.

"Bellemon, here." Lobomon said as she held out the digi egg making her eyes go wide in relief.

"You found it!" she exclaimed as she grabbed the digi egg and held it to her chest.

Kumamon, the short polar bear dressed in a green helmet, vest and boots smiled at the angel.

"Okay guys, here's the plan. While Bellemon and I are fighting Grumblemon, you free the captives and get all the KaratsukiNumemon some place safe, got it?" Lobomon instructed.

"You bet." Kumamon nodded as Kazemon picked him up.

The winged Digimon then flew out of the house and made her way up to the mountain as Bellemon and Lobomon jumped out of the house.

They then found Beetlemon and Agunimon glancing around the area which confused the two as they walked over to the Warrior of Flame.

"What's wrong now?" Lobomon asked.

"We don't know where Grumblemon is." Agunimon answered.

"You don't know?" Lobomon demanded in shock.

"How could he just disappear?" Bellemon asked.

Above them, a hammer came out of the mountain and Grumblemon followed making Lobomon aim his laser at him while Agunimon jumped at the gnome.

"You trying to get shot?" Lobomon asked making the salamander look down at him confused.

Grumblemon took this distraction and hit the Warrior of Flame with his hammer making him fall back.

"You should've just let me handle it." Lobomon growled.

Gasping, Bellemon swooped down and was relieved to find Agunimon had grabbed onto a rope ladder to stop his fall.

"Peeka boo!" Grumblemon came out of a hole next to him and swung his hammer at him while Agunimon pushed himself away.

"Agunimon!" Beetlemon cried.

"Get out of the way." Lobomon growled.

"That's enough." Beetlemon said as he flew down and grabbed Agunimon.

Grumblemon laughed, but then gasped when Bellemon shot her Feather Frenzy at him and he quickly dove back into the mountain to avoid getting hit by the sharp feathers.

"He's slippery." Bellemon narrowed her gold eyes.

"Now where are you?" Lobomon asked.

"You want guess?" the irritating voice asked.

Gasping, Lobomon turned to find Grumblemon behind him and charged at the stunned Warrior of Light.

"Too late!" Grumblemon taunted as he was hit off the house.

Swooping down, Bellemon grabbed Lobomon's hand while she held her digi egg in her other arm.

"Nice catch." Lobomon commented as he stared up at the angel.

"Just hang on." Bellemon told him as thunder boomed above.

Flying over to the rope ladder, Bellemon allowed Lobomon to climb on as rain then started to pour down from the gray clouds.

"Careful, its slick." Neemon called down to the three Warriors from where he was on the fence with Bokomon.

"You don't have to tell us." Agunimon quipped.

"Whoa, look at that." Beetlemon flew over.

His green eyes took in the sight of the mountain as a mud slide fell down the side at a rapid pace.

"All that rain is tumbling down the mountain like a... Wait a minute. That gives me an idea!" The Warrior of Thunder said.

Beetlemon then flew around slowly as he searched for the evil gnome.

"Hey Grumblemon, where are you hiding you 'fraidy cat?" he called.

Grumblemon then burst out of the mountain and swung his hammer at Beetlemon, who flew out of the way as the hammer rammed into the side of the mountain and Beetlemon used his Thunder Fist on the mountain.

"Nice shot, dorkus." Grumblemon sniggered.

Rumbling made him look up when the mountain quaked and he looked up to see boulders come loose and fall down with the mud and rain that hit him and he cried out as he fell down.

"Nice job." Agunimon complimented.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" Beetlemon chuckled as he hovered in the air beside Bellemon.

"Can't say I'm sad to see him go." the angel smirked as she held her digi egg close to her chest.

Kazemon then swooped down over to her fellow Warriors with Kumamon in her arms making the others look at her.

"Where are the KaratsukiNumemon?" Lobomon asked.

"There." Kumamon pointed.

Everyone looked over to one of the neighboring mountains to see the snails had climbed across a bridge to get over, the males hugging the females.

"Boy, it sure must be nice to get back to your family." Beetlemon commented.

Light then glowed making everyone turn to see what it was.

"Hey, what's that?" Beetlemon asked.

Part of the mountain had disappeared and there was a stream of data glowing.

"It must be the mountain's Fractal Code." Kazemon said.

Beside it, Grumblemon burst out of the mountain as he stared at the Code.

"Oh no, Grumblemon!" Kazemon gasped.

"Look like I find what I want anyway." He chuckled as he then jumped down on a ledge.

"And thank you. I never find without you. Now get rid you." he held up a strange totem.

"Uh oh!" Bellemon gasped as she got a sick feeling in her stomach at the sight of the strange object.

"Execute: Beast Spirit Evolution!"

"GIGASMON!"

Everyone gasped as Grumblemon transformed into a larger creature that appeared to be made out of rock that had a large nose and had spikes on his body.

Spinning his body around, Gigasmon used his Quagmire Twister to attack the Warriors, but the three winged Digimon flew away to avoid the attack as Agunimon, Lobomon and Kumamon were all hit.

"Hey, grab onto me!" Kumamon called as the three males fell.

Turning his body into a large icicle, Kumamon attached himself to the mountain and the Warriors of Flame and Light landed on him.

"Are you guys okay?" Bellemon asked as she flew over to them.

"All things considered; I'm great." Agunimon groaned.

Beetlemon then charged in at Gigasmon, but he was hit back by the twister and rammed into the fence where Neemon and Bokomon were sitting, breaking it and the two Rookies yelled as they fell off.

Kazemon and Beetlemon quickly swooped in and caught the two Rookies.

"Whoo, that was close." Bokomon sighed.

"Execute: Slide Evolution!"

"GRUMBLEMON!"

"That it? That best you do with your Spirits? That pathetic. Even make pathetic look good." Grumblemon insulted the good Warriors as they stared at him.

"Execute: Beast Spirit Evolution!"

"You joke." Gigasmon said.

"Wait a minute. What's going on?" Agunimon asked.

"Rhino boy has two evolutions." Bokomon answered.

"But how?" Bellemon asked as she cuddled her digi egg closer to protect it.

"Now I take Fractal Code in name of Cherubimon!" Gigasmon yelled.

Opening his mouth, he then sucked in the Fractal Code and once it was gone, the mountain began to shake and crumble apart.

Kumamon then became unstuck and he, Agunimon and Lobomon all started falling as they transformed back into their human forms.

Gasping, Bellemon flew after them to help, but was hit by Gigasmon and she transformed back into her human form as she started falling after the three boys.

To be continued...


	6. Island of Misfit Children

"Island of Misfit Children"

**Merry Christmas everybody! Well, more like Sickmass for me. Almost everyone in my house is sick this year. I hope you enjoy your holidays. Please enjoy and review!**

Takuya, Koji, Tommy and Daisuke all yelled as they continued to fall down the tunnel they had been knocked down into by Gigasmon.

It felt like hours had gone by since they had fallen down and wondered if they were every going to stop or if there was an end to the bottomless pit.

"Does it ever end?!" Takuya asked.

Then, the group spotted a light at the bottom of the tunnel and the group were all suspended in mid-air and levited for a few seconds before they cried out and fell once again.

Gasping in confusion as the group started bouncing up and down, the four humans found that they had landed in a large ball pit that was filled with colorful circus balls.

"This world makes zero sense." Daisuke deadpanned as she bounced off a ball, then fell onto the ground with a yelp.

"This looks more fun than it is." Tommy whined before he then stopped bouncing and landed on his feet.

"You're not kidding." Takuya said as his head popped up out of the ball pit as he looked around the island they had landed on.

"Whoa, is this a big playground? If it is, who needs a playground this big?" the Warrior of Flame asked.

"We're gonna find out aren't we?" Tommy asked.

"Not caring!" Daisuke huffed as she kicked a ball out of her way as she stood up.

Koji then jumped out of the pit and then held a hand out to help the girl who was still clutching her digi egg.

Takuya and Tommy then crawled out after Koji helped the sole female out of the pit and then the group started wandering around the island that seemed to be littered with toys.

"Keep your eyes peeled for Zoe and the guys." Takuya said as the four humans glanced around curiously for any sign of life.

"Something tells me they're not gonna be easy to find in this place." Koji commented.

A strange noise then sounded above the four Warriors making them look up into the air to find a red and yellow toy robot flying overhead.

"Hey, maybe that flying guy's seen them." Takuya pointed.

"Whoa, what do they make toys out of here?" Daisuke blinked in surprise as the robot flew off.

"A flying toy robot? Neat!" the little Warrior of Ice giggled as he chased after the toy, prompting the three older humans to follow him.

"Wait!" Takuya called.

"Hey!" Daisuke cried.

The robot then landed near a pile of toys that was littering the ground and Tommy eagerly looked over the cars and track set.

"Check it out. This is awesome." Tommy grinned as he then sat down and picked up a red wind-up car.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Takuya asked as he glanced around for the robot.

"Don't sit down. We don't have time for this." the Warrior of Light reprimanded the youngest member of the group.

He was ignored as Tommy placed the car on the track and laughed as he watched it drive down the track and Koji huffed in annoyance.

"What a baby." Koji scoffed making Tommy look back at him with a pout.

"I am not! These are just cool toys." Tommy defended himself.

Daisuke sighed at this as she looked around, wondering where they were and how they would get off the island.

She could feel it moving from under her feet and was a bit worried about how high up they were.

"Yeah, they are cool, but this probably isn't the best time to be playing." Takuya said.

"Ah, come on, when else can we play with these neat toys?" Tommy asked.

Sighing at this, Takuya's eyes then settled on something and he bent to pick it up.

"Is this the flying robot?" Takuya asked.

"Hey, maybe the cars can fly too." Tommy said.

"Hey, that is cool. Super robot punch." Takuya said as he pushed a button, making the arm shoot off.

"Not you too." Koji exclaimed in disbelief.

"Ah, well, I...I guess not. Put down those stupid toys!" Takuya snapped as his cheeks heated up in embarrassment.

Tommy pouted up at Takuya as the group then started walking off, Daisuke glancing around the area.

"These guys are worse than my parents." Tommy whispered.

"Huh? You say something, Tommy?" Daisuke asked as she looked back at the boy.

"No." he sighed.

Shrugging at the boy, the Warrior of Miracles then looked straight ahead as she stared at the two boys in front of her.

"I wonder what happened to Zoe and JP." Takuya mused.

"I think our only choice is to head for the Forest Terminal." Koji said.

"Yeah, I bet we could meet up with them there, you think? Huh?" Takuya looked over at something behind Koji making the raven turn.

"What?" Daisuke asked as she then glanced behind her.

They found Tommy running back over to the group holding a green balloon and a pink piglet toy tucked in his arms.

"Guys, check it out." Tommy pressed on the pig's ear and it started snorting.

"Cute." Daisuke chuckled making Koji send her a look and her laughter turned into coughing.

"Hey, look, we decided this isn't the time to play around, alright?" Takuya reminded.

"You decided?" Tommy asked, letting go of his balloon and hung his head.

"Calm down. Don't start crying." Takuya said.

Tommy groaned in anger and pouted in annoyance as he looked off to the side making Daisuke sweat drop at the childish behaviour.

Was this kid spoiled by his parents or something?

If he was, then it explained his attitude.

"Ah, man, I feel bad now." Takuya groaned.

"Why, because of him? Little baby has to grow up sometime." Koji said.

This caused the little boy to gasp in surprise and hang his head sadly at the insult the raven haired male had given him.

"Hey, Koji, that's harsh." Daisuke reprimanded her best friend.

"Don't be so mean! I mean, he's only a little kid, for Pete's sake." Takuya defended.

"Whatever." Koji started walking away.

"No, you can't just say whatever, now listen up. I know you're not used to having friends, but you're a part of a team now, so you better show some support." Takuya told him.

"Great idea, let's support the useless kid, right up until we all die because of his stupidity." Koji said.

Tommy clutched the piglet he held tighter as he felt close to tears.

"Koji, come on. Knock that off. It's not nice." Daisuke scolded.

She knew he could be a bit harsh when it came to other people, but she didn't think he would be this way with a little kid.

Even if there were annoying.

"No wonder no one likes you." Takuya stated making Koji gasp in surprise.

"What do you know?" Koji snarled whipping around to face him.

"That was uncalled for." Daisuke said.

The two boys were glaring at each other while Daisuke and Tommy looked between them, unsure of what to say or do to stop them from arguing.

"Guys, stop. If you keep fighting, we'll never get to the Forest Terminal." Tommy cut in.

They all snapped out of their moods when they heard a train and turned to a black and red train coming towards them.

"Hey, it's a train!" Tommy smiled.

A few minutes later the group of four had climbed on the train that looked more like an amusement park ride with how small it was.

Each of the kids straddled the car they sat on and enjoyed the ride, except for Koji who was sitting backwards as he frowned with a blush staining his cheeks.

"Yeah, some train." Koji drawled.

"Some toy train." Takuya teased.

Koji groaned at this in despair while Tommy giggled and Daisuke was silently snickering over her friend's misfortune.

"Yeah, that's very funny, just drop it, ok? It's bad enough I have to ride on this stupid thing." Koji warned.

Turning to look ahead, the three other Warriors all smirked after they shared a look.

"Koji's playing with toys!" they sang making the boy groan.

Laughing at her friend's humiliation, Daisuke then glanced to the side and was stunned to see a large yellow/brown colored teddy bear walking around.

"Hey, guys, check that out." she pointed making the boys all look over.

"Wow, that's wild, Takuya, it's a giant walking teddy bear." Tommy smiled.

"Maybe he knows how to get to forest Terminal." Takuya suggested.

"Yeah!" Koji said as he happily jumped off the train.

"Let's go!" Daisuke called as she hopped off next with both arms wrapped around her digi egg.

"Right!" Takuya said as he lifted Tommy up and then jumped off the train.

Once settled on their feet properly, the group then ran off towards the teddy bear who seemed to be wandering around aimlessly.

"Hey, buddy! Teddy, wait up!" Takuya called.

The bear stopped walking and looked at the four humans before he giggled and ran over to them.

Once he was in front of them, he grabbed the goggle head and tossed him to the ground making the other three humans gasp in surprise.

"I am still undefeated! Whoo!" the bear cried.

He then picked Takuya up and set him on his feet properly.

"Now we wrestle for the championship of the world!" the bear said making the three teenagers shrink back.

"Yeah, I'm next!" Tommy cried with his arms in the air.

"Are you crazy? It'll crush us!" Takuya yelled as he grabbed the boy's hand and ran off with Daisuke and Koji quickly following.

"Wait the championships! Oh, I see you want to play tag." The bear chuckled as he chased after them giggling.

As he chased after them, he didn't notice Takuya leading the group up onto a Viking ship, ducking down to hide as the bear ran past them.

When he was gone, four heads poked up over the side of the boat.

"That bear's dangerous." Koji stated.

"And you didn't even get thrown down by him." Takuya said.

"I don't know, he seemed pretty fun to me." Tommy spoke up.

"You've got some weird ideas on fun, kid." Daisuke commented.

Suddenly, the ship started to move which alerted them to the fact that they were on a ride as they all yelled and reached out to grab onto the sides of boat so they didn't roll around or fall out.

"Whose idea was it to hide on this crazy thing?" Koji asked.

"You wanna wrestle the bear instead?" Takuya asked.

The ship swung back and forth, making them all cry out.

"Just get us off of here!" Koji cried as the ship swung back very high, making them all cling on to whatever they were holding tighter.

"Hey, we're floating!" Takuya said as the ship seemed to slow down.

"Not anymore!" Tommy cried as it started swinging again, faster.

"I thought we were!" Takuya defended.

"My egg is getting scrambled! I don't think that's a good thing!" Daisuke cried.

"Is anyone else feeling kinda sick?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, get us off of here before he loses it!" Koji said.

"Sure, I'll just snap my fingers!" Takuya sniped.

"Uh oh." Tommy said, getting green in the face.

"Don't look in my direction, kid!" Koji pressed himself closer to the side.

"Don't point him at me!" Takuya yelled.

"This is so not good!" Daisuke yelped.

The ship then finally started to slow down and eventually came to a stop, making everyone sigh in relief.

"I think he's gonna be okay." Koji let out a breath.

Tommy then burped loudly making Koji jump back while Daisuke hid behind him, not wanting to be hurled on.

"GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF!" Koji yelled.

Takuya then placed his hands on the boy's shoulders and helped Tommy off the ship.

"You gonna be okay, kid?" Takuya asked and Tommy simply groaned as he held his stomach.

"Come on, you want a piggy back ride?" Takuya asked kneeling down.

"Give me a break, make the kid walk." Koji said.

"Look, it's no big deal he's not feeling well so I'll help him out." Takuya said standing back up.

"Oh, yeah? And what'll happen when you're attacked while carrying him? You'll be too slow to run away, that's for sure. You're about the worst leader I've ever seen. You never think ahead." Koji ranted.

"Well at least I think about someone besides myself, mister definition of the word selfish." Takuya snipped.

"Guys, seriously, just shut up." Daisuke growled in annoyance.

"I can walk." Tommy said as he walked by the trio making them look at him.

"Hey, Tommy, you sure?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I really don't have a choice." Tommy said facing them.

"I got an idea. Let's see if anyone lives in that house. Maybe they can help us." Takuya suggested, pointing at a house that looked like a strawberry short cake.

Nodding, the group walked over to the house, the goggle head pushing the door open to reveal that the house was really a candy store and the sight of all the treats made the youngest of their group exclaim in awe.

"Now I know what it's like to be a kid in a candy store." Takuya said as Tommy went off to grab some cotton candy.

"And it's the best thing ever!" the boy cheered.

"I guess we can take a little time to have a snack, right?" Takuya said as Tommy handed his a stick of pink cotton candy and then gave a stick of blue cotton candy to Koji who took it hesitantly.

Then the boy gave a stick of white cotton candy to Daisuke while Tommy grabbed a yellow one for himself.

"We do not have time to sit around here stuffing our faces with candy. We have to find a way to get to the Forest Terminal. We're not out having fun at a carnival or something." Koji droned on.

Takuya was munching away on his candy, not seeming to even listen to the raven haired boy.

"You understand? Are you even listening to me? Man, you're infuriating!" Koji growled.

"What are we supposed to do? We're floating on an island." Takuya pointed.

"There's another example of why you'll never be a good leader. You just give up. It's like you don't even wanna help your friends at all! I mean, take a look at what you're doing right now. " Koji said.

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas." Takuya frowned.

"At least I'm not just eating; we need to think about the other Legendary Warriors." Koji reminded.

"Legendary War... What are you talking about?" Takuya asked.

"What about the other Legendary Warriors? They could be evil too. We need a plan. We need to think about the worst case scenario, not just play games and eat sweets, or we might not make it out of this world alive!" Koji exclaimed.

Listening to this made Tommy's head dip down sadly while Daisuke was frowning as she remembered what Angewomon had told them.

Cherubimon must have the Legendary Warriors under his control and was using them to destroy the Digital World.

Who knew what would happen to them if they couldn't defeat the evil Warriors?

"Look, can we not talk about this now?" Takuya requested.

"You mean not in front of Tommy? I don't care if he's young, he has to learn to face the truth." The lone wolf stated.

"I'm sorry you hate me so much." Tommy whimpered.

"I don't hate you, it's just..." Koji trailed off, not sure what to say.

"You guys really know how to make people feel depressed." Daisuke stated.

"Yeah, well, what are you doing to help? Nothing!" Takuya shot back at her.

"Oh, no. You don't wanna bring me into this because I'm not afraid to beat you right upside the head! And at least I'm not acting like a child." Daisuke yelled.

"You're sure acting like one now! How about instead of standing there watching, you actually pitch in and help." Takuya growled.

"You know what? I have a better idea. You guys can stuff it 'cause I'm out of here! When you're done being jerks, call me." Daisuke huffed as she stormed out.

"Daisuke!" Koji called in exasperation.

Groaning in annoyance, Koji watched as the mahogany haired girl slammed the door behind her as she stormed off muttering under her breath.

"Good riddance." Takuya huffed as he crossed his arms.

"S-Shouldn't we go after her?" Tommy asked feeling a bit worried for the girl.

"Ah, she'll be back. After all, she's stuck here too." Takuya said.

"You do realize that Daisuke is the only one of us who can Spirit Evolve into a flying Digimon, right?" Koji reminded.

This realization made Takuya freeze as he thought back to the angelic Digimon who was fighting alongside the others last night.

"Son of a gun!" he cursed.

Meanwhile, Daisuke was wandering around with no real destination in mind as she tried to calm herself down.

"Who does that jerk think he is? It's not like he's done anything helpfull! And what was Koji doing talking like that? I've never heard him say such mean things before. Boys are just so stupid!" she ranted.

Coming to an area filled with all kinds of toys, the girl then sat down as she set her digi egg in her lap and sighed as she stared at the stuffed animals, blocks, cars and dolls.

Feeling the digi egg wriggling around in her lap, Daisuke blinked in confusion as she stared down at it.

"Huh? What's going on?" she asked as she lifted the digi egg.

Cracks then appeared across the shell making her chocolate brown eyes grow wide in surprise as her breath hitched as she saw a white light glowing from the cracks.

"No way! Does this mean..." she trailed off as she smiled in excitement.

Pink smoke then filled the area making her cough and choke after the digi egg exploded.

"Man, what a way to be born!" she coughed as the smoke blinded her.

Once the smoke settled, Daisuke stared down at her hands when she felt a soccer ball sized round creature sitting in her hands.

Her eyes went wide when she saw the powder blue colored creature that had large violet eyes and a single tail on top of its head.

The baby Digimon settled its eyes on her face and it cooed happily as it jumped into her chest.

"Chibo!" it cried.

"Whoa, what are you?" Daisuke asked as she hugged the baby.

Hearing her D-Tector beeping, the girl listened as she realized the woman would be informing her of the Digimon she was hugging.

"Chibomon, the baby dragon Digimon. Although he is small and powerless, Chibomon has the ability to digivolve into every dragon Digimon." the woman spoke.

"A dragon, huh? Aw, you are just the cutest thing ever!" Daisuke cooed as she snuggled the dragon who cheered happily.

"Chibo! Chibo!" he cooed.

Hearing an explosion, the girl narrowed her eyes as she then stood up and looked around.

"Chibo?" Chibomon asked the girl he became attached to.

"It sounds like the guys are getting creamed out there. Come on, Chibomon. Let's go save those idiots." she grinned down at the baby.

"Chibo!" he cried as he then jumped up onto the girl's head, looking eager to go.

"I'll take that as a yes." Daisuke said as she pulled out her D-Tector.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"BELLEMON!"

Chibomon cheered excitedly as Bellemon held him gently in her arms as she then flew off towards the area of the fight.

Beating her wings as hard as she could, the angel quickly made her way over to a lavender colored castle and she found Lobomon and Agunimon fighting againt two two robots that looked to be made out of blocks.

"What the heck?" Bellemon blinked in surprise.

As she watched, she saw Lobomon towards Agunimon with one of the robots following after him and the Warrior of Flame did the same.

Bellemon and Chibomon watched as the two male Warriors then jumped up and kicked themselves away from each other while the two robots slammed into each other, unable to stop.

The robots then stumbled back as they were covered in Fractal Code, meaning they were Digimon.

"Hey, it worked." Agunimon smiled.

He then pulled out his D-Tector.

"I hate when toys go bad. Fractal Code; Digitize!" he then downloaded the data.

"Time to be purified by the Light. Fractal Code; Digitize!" Lobomon downloaded the data from the second robot.

The two robots then transformed back into a group of colorful toy dinosaurs that were a bit confused and dazed by what had happened.

"Wow, that was something." Bellemon commented making Lobomon and Agunimon turn to see the angel swoop down towards them.

"Where've you been? We could've used your help!" Agunimon said as Bellemon landed on the ground in front of him.

"Excuse me, but I was busy! Anyway, where is Tommy?" Bellemon asked.

The two males were silent as they then reverted back to their human forms.

"Hurry, we have to get Tommy before it's too late." Koji said urgently.

"What? Why? What happened?" Bellemon asked as she turned back into her human form and ran off after the two boys into the castle.

"Who knows what awful things that bear is doing to him?" Takuya asked.

"What are you guys even talking about?" Daisuke panted as she ran up the long winding staircase.

As they run up the tower, they hear Tommy crying out which made the three worry as they rushed up to the closed door.

The grunting and yelling from behind the door sounded much like a fight was breaking out between Tommy and his captor.

"Hang on, Tommy!" Takuya cried.

"Take that! And that!" a deep male voice said.

"Quit kicking me!" Tommy yelled.

"They're fighting." Takuya said.

He, Koji and Daisuke all shared a determined look as they then pushed the door open to help the little boy, but were stunned at what they found inside.

"I win! Champion of the world!" Tommy cheered.

The boy had been playing a video game with the teddy bear the group had been running away from earlier that day.

"Chibo?" Chibimon asked in confusion.

"What is going on in here?" Daisuke asked feeling very left out of the loop.

"Tommy, what are you doing?" Koji asked.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" the Warrior of Ice smiled.

"But we thought you were in trouble." Takuya frowned in confusion.

"Mm-hmm." Tommy nodded and then giggled.

"I know, I feel just awful about that, guys, but this little trooper saw through to the real me and played with me anyway. He's a good boy." the teddy bear then patted Tommy's head.

"So, can we keep him?" Tommy asked.

Koji and Takuya sighed in exasperation since they had no reason to worry while Daisuke was terribly confused.

"Seriously! What the heck happened here?" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Monzaemon kidnapped Tommy." Koji said.

"How did that happen?" Daisuke asked.

"Chibo." Chibomon said making everyone look down at the baby.

"What the heck is that supposed to be?" Takuya asked as he pointed at the creature.

"This is Chibomon. He was the Digimon in the digi egg I found." Daisuke smiled down at the baby in her arms.

"Wow!" Tommy grinned as he rushed over to look over Chibomon.

"This is what was inside that thing? What is it?" Takuya asked.

"He's a baby Dragon. Isn't he cute?" Daisuke smiled as she hugged Chibomon whi grinned happily.

"I guess." Takuya said as Koji felt his eye twitch at the sight of the Digimon who was nuzzling into the girl's chest.

Great, now that Chibomon was born he would steal more of Daisuke's attention and Koji was sure that the Digimon would be a pain.

Satisfied that the youngest Warrior was safe, the group then left the castle and found the toy dinosaurs waiting on them along with a panda bear wearing a red scarf.

"Ah, fantastic friends. To make up for their monstrous mistakes, the ToyAgumon insist they take you off the island." the panda bear explained.

"Yeah!" the group laughed.

(Later…)

A ToyAgumon started up a plane and drove off with the kids in their seats.

"Cool." Tommy smiled.

"Hey, Tommy, how come you weren't scared?" Takuya asked.

"Well, I'm really not afraid of airplanes." Tommy said.

"I meant when you were captured by that evil teddy bear." Takuya explained.

"Well to be honest, at first I was so scared of him that I almost wet my pants, but then I stopped being scared and I figured that the big guy only wanted to play with us." Tommy explained.

"Probably only a kid could figure that out." Koji laughed.

"Right and you thought kids weren't good for anything." Takuya smiled back at him.

"I guess sometimes a kid can do thing better." Daisuke grinned as she held Chibomon on her lap.

"Guys, if you look down, you can see the forest." ToyAgumon said.

"Wow!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Cool." Takuya said.

"Look at it!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"It's just a bunch of trees." Koji shrugged making the goggle head groan.

"As a special thanks, how about a little excitement?" ToyAgumon asked as he started doing loops with the plane making the humans all groan.

"Maybe I am afraid of air-air-airplanes!" Tommy yelped.

ToyAgumon just laughed and turned around to hand them some parachutes which they took curiously.

"What do we do with these things?" Takuya asked.

"Why, you're jumping out of course." ToyAgumon said.

They yelled at that, but then decided to get over it as they put on their parachutes with Daisuke strapping Chibomon into a harness.

Koji was the first to jump out of the plane, then it was Takuya, Daisuke and finally Tommy who jumped out of the plane and the group sailed through the air.

"Hey, what's that?" Tommy asked as he saw something in the grassy lands below.

"It's Zoe and the guys!" Takuya smiled.

Zoe, JP, Bokomon and Neemon looked up to see the group, smiling in the boat that was sailing down the grassy lands and waved them over.

To be continued...


	7. Welcome to my nightmare

"Welcome to my Nightmare"

**Please enjoy and review!**

After the group was reunited, Zoe and Bokomon spotted Chibomon and rushed over to coo over the adorable baby.

A few hours later, the group finally got out of the boat and stood on top of a hill in the forest as they looked out over the wide open land in front of them.

From their view, they could see a track built up high in the sky and a Trailmon drove over it while the forest continued on for miles, almost seeming endless.

"I believe the Forest Kingdom is beyond that track." Bokomon said as he and Neemon stood on a log that was on top of a hill beside the humans.

"Sure looks big." Takuya commented.

"Hey, Bokomon, how much farther do we have to walk to the Forest Terminal?" JP asked.

"Don't worry. You should only have to walk a little bit more." Bokomon said.

"A little bit more? Arg, these little bits are killing me!" JP groaned in misery as Koji gave him an annoyed look.

Daisuke bumped shoulders with Koji making him look at her and she grinned at him which made the raven haired boy sigh.

He didn't like the people in this group so much, but he would have to try and get along with them if they were going to work together.

"Let's get moving!" Daisuke said as Takuya nodded.

Chibomon was looking out at the area in front of him in excitement, eager to explore and discover new things.

"Oh, I just can't get over how cute Chibomon is. What do you think he'll look like when he gets older?" Zoe asked.

"Well, my D-Tector said that Chibomon is a dragon, so...it's hard to say what he'll look like." Daisuke mused.

She couldn't imagine what Chibomon would look like after he got older.

After all, there were hundreds of different images of dragons; such as water dragons that looked like snakes or had flippers like a turtle.

Then there was also the eastern style dragons that had long bodies and could fly without any wings.

As for the western dragons, they were the size of a mountain and had large, powerful wings.

"I bet he'll be really big and cool with wings the size of an air plane!" Tommy exclaimed with his arms spread out wide.

"Hey, maybe he'll transform into a handsome prince." Zoe winked playfully.

"Man, what is it with girls and princes?" JP muttered as he walked alongside Takuya.

"I don't know." Takuya shrugged in responce.

Hours had gone by and the sun was setting, casting an orange and pink glow around the area as the humans and Digimon continued walking.

"Wait up!" Takuya called to Koji and Daisuke as he and Zoe ran down the hill after them.

JP stopped on top of the hill with Tommy, both looking worn out from the long walk with empty stomachs.

"Man, isn't it time for a dinner break? I'm wasting away here." the Warrior of Thunder complained.

"We didn't even get any breakfast yet." Tommy added.

Takuya, Zoe, Koji and Daisuke stood around each other as they looked at the tired duo, then at the people in their square.

"I think we better stop here and make camp." Takuya suggested.

"It's been a long day for all of us." Zoe agreed.

"Chibomon's getting sleepy too." Daisuke said as Chibomon yawned cutely and then snuggled into the girl's arms.

"Yeah, whatever." Koji shrugged as his hands were shoved into his pockets.

"We're stopping?" Tommy asked happily.

"Does that mean I get to eat? And lay down? And eat? Yes!" JP cheered happily which amused everyone.

The two boys then walked over to join the rest of their friends when Zoe spotted something on the ground and picked it up and held it out to show off to the group.

"Look what I found. I hope it's edible." The blonde said showing off the pale green apple.

"It's called a meat apple." Bokomon spoke up.

"Meat apple?" everyone asked in confusion.

"Yes, each one has the flavour of a different meat. Quite nutritious actually." Bokomon smiled.

"Where'd ya find that thing?" Takuya pointed at the apple.

"It was just lying on the ground. There has to be a tree somewhere nearby. Bokomon, will you help me find some more?" Zoe asked as she started running off.

"Certainly." Bokomon said.

"Can I come?" Neemon asked.

"Oh, all right." Bokomon sighed as he grabbed the yellow Digimon by the pants and started dragging him off after Zoe.

"Goodie, I love meat apples." Neemon said cheerfully.

"Well, bully for you." Bokomon quipped.

"Wait for me!" Tommy called as he ran after them.

"Well, I guess we better gather some firewood." Takuya placed a hand on his hip.

"I'm not gonna have to lift anything heavy am I?" JP complained.

"I'm gonna go see if there are any berries around. I don't think Chibomon can eat those meat apples." the Warrior of Miracles said.

"All right. Come on guys." Takuya said as he, JP and Koji started walking off.

Looking down at the baby, Daisuke saw that his violet colored eyes were drooping shut.

"Come on, Chibomon, try and stay awake. You can sleep after you eat." she said as she gently gostled him and the baby perked up.

"Chibo." he yawned.

Walking off into the forest, Daisuke glanced around curiously as she tried to find some berry bushes with the small amount of light she had.

The sun was setting lower and the sky was taking on a purple color which was making it hard for the mahogany haired girl to see properly.

"Man, there has to be a bush around here somewhere. I bet the guys are cooking those meat apples right now. And I'm starving!" she whined as her stomach growled.

Chibomon sensed his human's distress and then caught a sweet scent which made him perk up and he jumped out of the girl's arms.

"Chibo! Chibo, chibo!" he called as he bounced off.

"Ah! Chibomon, get back here!" Daisuke gasped as she quickly ran after the baby Digimon who was bouncing off further into the woods.

Finding the source of the sweet scent, Chibomon stopped bounding and smiled at the bush that was filled with plump red berries.

Panting was then heard as Daisuke caught up to Chibomon and stood in front of him.

"Chibomon, why'd you take off like that?" she asked.

"Chibo, chibo!" the baby bounced in place as his tail pointed at the berries.

Following the blue appendage, Daisuke was stunned to see the berries that the baby had found.

"What is it? Huh? Hey, you found strawberries! This is great. Good work, Chibomon." Daisuke praised as she kneeled down and pet the dragon's head.

"Chibo!" Chibomon chirped as his cheeks turned purple in a blush at the praise his human had given him.

Breaking off the vines, Daisuke gathered what she assumed would be enough strawberries for everyone and then she picked up Chibomon as she made her way back to the others.

(Later on...)

It was now night time as the group all returned to their spot that had been claimed to camp out at.

Chibomon was happily eating the strawberries while Zoe, JP, Daisuke, Bokomon, Tommy and Neemon were sticking the apples on the ends of sticks.

Takuya and Koji were further off away from the group as they worked on starting a fire to cook the apples in.

The Warrior of Flame was trying to start the fire by rubbing a stick against a flat piece of wood, but groaned when nothing happened.

Getting frustrated, the boy then rubbed harder until smoke started to rise off of the wood.

"Am I done yet?" he asked.

"Yep, I'll take it from here." Koji said as he leaned down and blew at the smoke, the sparks crackling.

"Apple, you're my best friend." JP said as he then took a bite out of the apples.

The top half of his face then turned blue in disgust as he spat the bite out.

"Disgusting!" JP exclaimed.

"You don't eat them raw, you know." Bokomon smiled while Neemon had a sour look on his face since he had taken a bite out of the apple he held.

"Why didn't you say that before?" Neemon whined as he ears lowered and a tear fell from one of his eyes.

Koji blew at the burning wood lightly until a flame appeared on the make-shift toothpick and once the flame appeared, the Warrior of Light moved the stick to the pile of wood and set in inside where the leaves were placed.

"I got a question." Takuya said catching Koji's attention and the boy looked at him.

"All six of us kids now have the Spirits of Legendary Warriors, right?" Takuya asked.

"Uh huh." Koji confirmed.

"So tell me, how come even when combined our forces, we still couldn't beat that stupid Grumblemon?" Takuya crossed his arms with a frown.

"At one point, we seemed to have the upper hand, but then… He Spirit Evolved into that crazy Gigasmon." Koji frowned.

"But he called it Beast Spirit. Just what does that mean? Any clue?" Takuya asked as the fire roared to life.

"The fire's ready. Bring your apples." Bokomon stood up with his arms full of the apples.

Zoe, Tommy, Daisuke and JP laughed as they all ran over, but then something flew through the sky, the sound of the wind making Tommy stop and look up to see what it was.

"Come on shorty, quit lagging!" JP called making Tommy run over to join the others.

Everyone was then seated as they watched the apples cook around the fire.

"Hey, Bokomon, anything in your Book about a Beast Spirit?" Takuya asked.

"I haven't seen anything." Bokomon said.

"If it's not too much trouble, could you just take another look?" Takuya asked.

"Certainly." Bokomon said as he pulled the Book out of his band and started flipping through the pages.

"Let's see now. Beast, beast, beast beast…" he sang as he flipped through the pages, and then stopped on the section on the Legendary Warriors.

"I'm afraid I still don't see anything." He informed as Neemon curiously began touching one of the pages.

"Paws off, baggy." Bokomon snapped.

"But I think I found something. This page seems to be folded over. Maybe there's other stuff inside." Neemon reasoned as Bokomon flipped the page open to reveal it was a long page with more writing and images.

"Oh, it's a miracle. You're actually right. This changes everything. It seems there are two Spirits for each of the Legendary Warriors." Bokomon announced.

This made everyone gasp in surprise, except for Neemon who was simply staring at the page and Chibomon who was stilling eating the berries.

"The first is the Human Spirit like Agunimon, but the second is called the Beast Spirit. That explains where Gigasmon came from. But how did he summon the Beast Spirit?" Bokomon asked.

"I wonder what life would be like as a beasty." Neemon mused.

"Let's feed you to one and you can find out from the inside. Don't you realize this means the children may have the power to Spirit Evolve again?" Bokomon scolded.

"Well then, if Bokomon's right, each of us should be able to get a Beast Spirit." Koji said as he stared into the crackling fire.

"But if that's true, then we've only half way there." Zoe said.

"Oh man, it's like starting over." JP groaned as Neemon started poking Bokomon's head.

"Bokomon, Bokomon, Boko-Oh!" Neemon yelped as he was slapped.

"But if we get our Beast Spirits, maybe we can beat Grumblemon." Tommy suggested with a smile.

"And when we find them, we'll have enough power to finally beat these guys and go home." Daisuke grinned.

Hearing this, Chibomon squeaked as he then jumped into his human's arm, trying to make it clear that if she was going to leave the Digital World, then he was going too.

"Well, I'm willing to give it a try. Beast Spirit evolution, here we go!" Takuya held a fist up happily.

Everyone cheered at that, except for Koji who was in deep thought over finding the Beast Spirits.

"Bokomon, Bokomon, Bok-Ow!" Neemon yelped as his paw was slapped again.

"Is this a good idea?" Neemon asked.

"What's the matter with you? We have to help you find your Beast Spirits as soon as possible. After all, it may be the only way to save the Digital World. We haven't even made it to the Forest Terminal. We're running out of time. These Beast Spirits must be our number one priority." Bokomon ranted.

"Nope, not good." Neemon chirped.

"What is not good?" Bokomon snapped.

"The meat apples. While you're talking, they're burning up." Neemon pointed.

Everyone looked at the apples and saw they were burning red and the group all cried out as they grabbed the apples, yelping from how hot they felt.

After blowing on them to cool them off, the group started eating and moaning in awe at the tastes the apples held.

"Mine's like a meat bun." JP cheered.

"This one tastes almost like a chicken drumstick." Tommy said.

"I think I'm eating prime rib." Takuya spoke through a mouthful.

"Yeah, gingered pork." Koji said as he ate with chopsticks.

"This tastes like steak." Daisuke grinned happily as she munched on the apple.

Zoe took a bite out of her own apple and moaned happily as she fell down on her back, a smile on her face.

"Mine's osubuko!" she cheered.

The sky then darkened as the clouds rolled in and thunder seemed to boom making the group all look up to the sky.

"Hey, you're blocking the view." JP complained.

The area was completely dark except for the fire that cast an orange glow on the group and Tommy looked around the forest.

"Something is happening." Tommy said.

On the trees, there seemed to be some sort of screen on it showing various moving images and the humans stood up as they ventured closer to inspect it.

"Wow, a TV." Tommy said.

The screens on the trees all showed images of different places all around the world and there were very well known places.

There was an air plane taking off over a mountain view in America, then there was the Eiffel Tower and the Arc de Triumph which was in France, the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco and then there were many other random images.

"A bunch of 'em." Takuya said.

"That is pretty sweet." Koji commented.

"Freaky." Daisuke breathed as her eyes were wide in awe and Chibomon was cooing in excitement.

"Wow, Tree TV. I hope it isn't all travel channels. I wonder if we can get music videos." JP mused.

"Wait a minute. That's our world. Those scenes are from back home." Zoe realized.

"That's right, Zoe. It's called the TV Forest, a video gateway to the Human World." Bokomon read from his Book.

"Now that's really weird." Koji said.

"That's my school. It never looked so pretty to me. Oh, look. The cherry tree's blooming." Zoe smiled as she touched the screen.

"I love cherries. You know, come to think of it, I love every kind of food. By the way, is this pre-recorded?" JP asked.

Daisuke glanced around in awe as she looked over the TV screens and was surprised to find the Rainbow Bridge which was located in Odaiba.

Chibomon bounced after his human, curious to see all the strange buildings as well.

Tommy found a TV screen that was showing a park on it and walked towards it.

"That's the park my mom used to always take me to play." Tommy said as he touched the screen of the playground as it then showed a woman with brown hair, snowy skin and emerald eyes.

"My mother!" Tommy announced making everyone gasp in surprise.

"For serious?" JP asked as the group all rushed over to stare at the screen and saw the beautiful, yet sad looking woman.

"You weren't kidding. Your mother's very pretty, Tommy." Zoe said.

"Oh, Mom." Tommy whimpered with tears in his eyes.

The clouds above started to blow away and the moonlight filled the clearing as the TV images started to fade away.

"Wait. Where are you going? Don't leave me, please! Momma!" Tommy wailed.

Everyone was silent as they watched the boy break down as the forest went dark and the TV screens faded away.

(Later on…)

Tommy was sobbing quietly while the others were sitting around looking upset as they thought of their own parents, wondering if they were looking for them or missed them.

"I bet my mom is really worried about me." Zoe said.

"My dad's probably freaking out." Daisuke sighed as she cuddled Chibomon as the baby dragon looked confused as to why his human was upset.

"Cheer up little buddy. Go on, try my apple. It's hot dog." Takuya smiled as he offered his apple to Tommy making Zoe look over.

"Tommy could be your little brother." Zoe smiled.

Tommy took the apple and took a bite.

A whooshing sound made Takuya look up at the sky, but when he saw nothing, he turned to look at Koji who was lying against a tree.

"Hey Koji, are you falling asleep?" he asked.

"Sleep? Tch, I'm lucky I'm not bored to death." Koji crossed his arms and turned away causing Daisuke to sigh at her friend's attitude.

"Hey bud, what's your problem? He needs a nap." JP pouted.

"He's just grumpy. Hey, JP, maybe the kids would like to see you do some of your magic." Zoe suggested as she walked over.

"Magic? Since when?" Takuya and Daisuke asked curiously.

"Since I was a kid myself. Ladies and germs, I present to you, the magic of Howey Do That." JP stood up.

"Yay, yay." Zoe clapped.

"All right." Takuya clapped.

"Observe. Nothing up my sleeve. I happen to have this beautiful red scarf here." JP pulled the scarf out of his pocket.

"But now this blue one wants his friend back." He pulled out another.

"Yeah, put 'em back." Takuya encouraged.

"That wasn't my trick yet. We'll put 'em together, one more twist here." JP said as he closed his hands over the scarves and seemed to be rolling them together.

"Ta-da! My clothes line." He said showing off the tiny squares tied together making everyone exclaim in awe.

"Yes my friends, but this is just the beginning. I will now bring them back to normal." JP said as he held his hands over them, and then showed the two scarves returned to their natural forms.

"Now how did he do that?" Bokomon asked as Neemon chuckled and Chibomon bounced in excitement.

"Well, I guess that explains where he got his stage name from." Takuya clapped as Tommy and Daisuke stared in awe.

"It doesn't explain why he's so annoying." Koji grinned.

"Do another one." Takuya called as Tommy stood up to get another apple from the fire.

"I don't know if I know any more. In fact, I don't know if I know how I did the last one." JP said.

Picking up one of the apples, Tommy failed to notice the dark mist swirling around him and flowing into his ear.

"Now stop that." Bokomon said as everyone laughed while Tommy dropped the apple as his eyes went blank and dark circles appeared under his eyes.

(That night...)

Koji and Daisuke were sleeping against a tree with Chibomon snoring away on his human's lap while Zoe and Tommy were sleeping on a pile of leaves.

Bokomon and Neemon had climbed up into the tree the Warriors of Light and Miracles were sleeping under while JP and Takuya were sitting in front of the fire pit to keep watch.

"This stinks. I do a spectacular performance tonight and I still have to watch the stupid fire." JP pouted.

"Stop complaining. We drew straws and you lost fair and square." Takuya reminded.

"I'm just wiped out from all the walking. I think I need to pass out for a while." JP curled up as Takuya watched him curiously.

"Hey, JP? I was wondering, are you an only child?" he asked the stunned heavyset male.

"Yeah, but how could you have known that?" JP asked.

"It's pretty obvious." Takuya chuckled softly.

"Big deal, what about it?" JP asked a bit defensively.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just miss my little brother, same age as Tommy." Takuya said.

"Oh?" JP asked the younger boy who was staring at the ground.

"It was my little brother's birthday the day we came to the Digital World. Aw, man. I missed all the cake and ice cream." Takuya complained making JP smirk.

"Afraid it's a little bit too late for that now, bud." JP said.

"Yeah, no big whoop." Takuya smiled, then gasped as he heard something whooshing by in the sky and saw a shadow.

"Did you just see a ghost?" JP asked.

"I saw something, I just don't know what, but I think we're being watched." Takuya said as they looked around.

"Um, maybe it was a squirrel or something." JP suggested.

"I can't believe you didn't feel anything just then." Takuya frowned.

"I did, but I think it might have been gas from eating too many meat apples if you know what I'm saying and I think you do." JP grinned teasingly.

Tommy began to whimper and groan louder making everyone else wake up and look at him curiously.

"What's going on?" Daisuke asked as she blinked away the sleep as Koji lifted his head off her own head and Chibomon yawned.

Inside Tommy's mind, he saw his mother fading away from him as Koji, JP, Zoe, Takuya and Daisuke all held him back, laughing at him as he tried to get to her.

"Tommy, what is it?" Zoe asked as he stood up holding a stick from the fire.

"I won't forgive you. I won't forgive you." Tommy said as if he were possessed.

"There's something wrong with him." Takuya said.

"Hey half-pint, snap out of it." JP called as the boy lifted the stick, ready to hit someone.

"Tommy, stop that right now!" Zoe held up her hand.

"What are you doing?" Daisuke demanded as she held Chibomon who was feeling a bit scared.

"I will not forgive!" Tommy growled.

"Now cut it out. This isn't funny, Tommy." Takuya scolded.

"I will never forgive any of you. You're going to pay for what you've done to me." Tommy said as he pulled out his D-Tector.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"KUMAMON!"

Kumamon then froze the ground making everyone step back in shock and fear.

Neemon woke up and gasped at the sight as he fell out of the tree waking Bokomon.

"Keep it down." Bokomon said tiredly.

Looking down, he was surprised to find the humans all backing away from Kumamon who was giving the group a cold look.

"That's one angry bear." Takuya commented.

"Kumamon." JP called.

"Has Kumamon gone mad?" Bokomon questioned.

"I'm tired of you bullying me." Kumamon said as he used his Crystal Freeze making the group run for cover as the attack froze a tree that broke in half.

"What's going on here?" Neemon asked as he lay on the ground and Bokomon stood beside him.

"No clue." Bokomon said.

"Maybe you could use the Book." Neemon suggested.

"Maybe on your head." Bokomon snapped.

"He's gone completely crazy." Takuya said as the others hid behind trees.

"I'm really sorry, Tommy." JP said and Kumamon used his Crystal Freeze at the tree making them run.

"Guess please wasn't the magic word." JP cried.

Zoe yelled as the tree started to fall, but Takuya pushed her out of the way, rolling with her as the tree fell.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Hey, how come Takuya gets to fall with Zoe?" JP ranted.

"Run you jerk!" Koji cried as Kumamon was seen coming over the hill as they started running when Kumamon used his attack again.

Daisuke tripped over a tree root as Kumamon walked closer to the girl and Chibomon glared as he bounced in front of his human.

"Ah, Chibomon, get back here!" Daisuke called as Koji ran over.

Taking a deep breath, Chibomon then shot out pink colored bubbles that hit Kumamon in the face making the Warrior of Ice shake his head as the bubbles popped in his face.

"Guess he's not as useless as I thought." Koji blinked in surprise at the surprise attack from the baby.

"Koji, Daisuke, hurry up!" Takuya called as Daisuke grabbed Chibomon and ran back to the safety of the trees with Koji.

The humans gathered together as they watched Kumamon make his way towards them with a dark expression.

"Looks like the only choice we have is to Spirit Evolve and take him out." JP said.

"What?" Daisuke gasped as she turned to the heavy set male.

"I will never forgive you." Kumamon glared.

"Spirit Evolve? I won't do it. There has to be another way to stop him." Takuya insisted as he refused to hurt the youngest Warrior.

"Right." Zoe nodded.

"We're not gonna do it." Daisuke frowned as Chibomon nodded.

"Chibo!" the baby chirped.

"Sorry, JP, I'm with them." Koji agreed to be against the idea of hurting the bear.

"Fine, well, what do you propose?" JP asked.

Kumamon then used his Crystal Freeze once again making everyone gasp as they nearly tripped over themselves to run away.

"Run!" Koji called as he grabbed Daisuke's wrist and pulled her along as Takuya chased after them.

"Come on, Zoe, take my hand. I'll protect you." JP looked back at Zoe with his hand out to her while she was looking back at Tommy.

JP tripped over his feet and landed on the ground while Zoe accidentally stepped on his back and then quickly jumped off.

"Sorry." She apologized sheepishly.

"I'm good." the male groaned from his place on the ground.

Takuya, Daisuke and Koji had taken refuge behind the trees as they stared out at Kumamon and saw him making his way towards them with his blaster at the ready.

Suddenly, something flew through the trees catching the trio's attention.

"Hey, did ya see that?" Daisuke blinked in surprise.

"What was that?" Koji asked.

"I know I definitely heard something that time." Takuya said.

"Right." Koji pulled out his D-Tector and flipped it as light shone around him.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"LOBOMON!"

The wolf armoured Warrior then jumped out in front of Kumamon who stared up at him while Zoe, JP, Bokomon and Neemon were confused as to why Lobomon had made an appearance.

"Wait a minute; I thought we all agreed not to Spirit Evolve. Who does he think he is anyway? Sometimes I hate him." JP growled.

"Koji must have a good reason. Maybe he knows something that we don't." Zoe said.

Lobomon stood before Kumamon and pulled out his Lobo Kendo and held it up above him.

"Ancient Spirit of Light!" he cried as light filled the area making it easier to see the Digimon responsible for the trouble.

"There he is." Takuya called.

"Time to turn that pig into bacon." Daisuke frowned.

Sharing a look, the two tanned humans nodded as they pulled out their D-Tectors.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"AGUNIMON!"

"BELLEMON!"

"Okay, now something is definitely wrong." Zoe exclaimed as she stared at the angel and salamander.

"All I know is they broke the agreement. We have to protect Tommy." JP said.

"Lobomon, don't you harm a hair on that bear, OK?" Zoe called.

Kumamon used his Frozen Tundra whiched caused him to transform into an icicle and attacked Lobomon who blocked it with his Lobo Kendo.

"Kumamon, this has to stop!" Lobomon called as he pushed the bear away.

"Agunimon, let's go!" Bellemon said as she took to the air.

"Right." Agunimon nodded as he jumped after the angel as they took off after the purple pig.

They found him flying through the trees laughing at the trouble he had caused.

"Stupid humans! This is too easy." the pig laughed.

A barrage of feathers then rained down on the pig making him cry out as he tried to defend himself from the sudden attack.

Bellemon then flew out of the trees as Agunimon jumped down, diving for the troublesome swine.

"In coming!" Agunimon yelled as he landed on the pig and grabbed it.

Agunimon yelped as he held onto the boar as it began to buck around and ran through the bushes, Zoe and JP gasping as they turned to see the two Digimon.

"Rotten little warthog!" Agunimon yelled as he struggled to hold onto the pig.

"What is he riding?" Zoe asked as Bellemon flew over to the group.

"Whoa, piggy!" Agunimon was then thrown off as Bakumon hid behind a tree, watching the group as he sniggered.

"Come back here you flying pork pie!" Agunimon yelled as he ran after the boar.

Bokomon and Neemon popped their heads out of the bush they were hiding in with Chibomon sitting on Neemon's head.

"He looked pretty nasty for a Bakumon. Aren't they supposed to eat bad dreams?" Neemon asked.

"You sap. Did it occur to you that Cherubimon may have turned him evil?" Bokomon glared.

"But how?" Neemon asked.

"I have no idea." Bokomon said as he pulled out his book and flipped to a page.

"Ah, he's supposed to be wearing his Power ring, but apparently Cherubimon has taken it away." Bokomon theorized.

Agunimon ran at Bakumon, but the boar hit him with nightmare Syndrome making the salamander drop to his knees as the mist invaded his mind.

"Oh no, Agunimon!" Bellemon gasped as she flew over to her downed friend.

Bakumon then blew the mist at the angel, but she flew away and flapped her wings, sneding out her Feather Frenzy once again making the pig squeal as he ran away.

Inside his mind, Takuya saw his shadow grow and transformed into Koji, Zoe, Tommy, JP and Daisuke who all attacked him and a part of him told him to destroy them, but then he saw images of his friends' smiling faces.

That snapped him out of the spell and he pushed the shadows away as he woke up and stood in time to see Lobamon kick Bakumon into a tree.

"It's only a dream. Bakumon has convinced him that we're his enemies." Agunimon announced making everyone gasp.

"Oh no!" Zoe gasped.

Lobomon was backed into a tree as Kumamon pulled out his Blizzard Blaster.

"Stop, Tommy!" the wolf called.

"My name is Kumamon and you are nothing but a big bully." Kumamon glared.

"No, you're wrong." Lobomon denied.

"Kumamon, you're under the spell of Bakumon's Nightmare Syndrome! This isn't real. You have to fight it!" Agunimon called as he ran over.

The sound of his voice made Kumamon turn and Tommy was slowly trying to wake up when he heard Agunimon speak.

"This needs to end now." Bellemon narrowed her eyes.

Growling, Agunimon slammed his fists together as flames sparked.

"Takuya!" Zoe held her hand up.

"Don't do it!" JP yelled.

"It's time to end this nightmare." Agunimon growled.

JP and Zoe blinked at as they turned and saw Agunimon use his Pyro Tornado on Bakumon, making his Fractal code show and Agunimon pulled out his D-Tector.

"Now for some purification. Fractal Code; Digitize!"

Bakumon was then turned to normal as his Power Ring appeared around his wrist and Kumamon transformed back to Tommy, wide emerald eyes staring up at Lobomon.

"Lobomon, wow, have you been fighting somebody?" Tommy asked.

"Glad to have you back, Tommy." Lobomon said as Zoe walked over.

"Tommy, don't you remember? You just had a terrible nightmare." Zoe smiled.

"That's right. You gave us quite a scare there young man." Bokomon jokingly reprimanded.

"Bakumon's weird dream dust made ya think we were your enemies." Bellemon explained.

"Yeah, but it was actually Cherubimon's fault." JP continued the explanation.

"Bakumon's better now. He didn't know what he was doing at the time." Neemon finished off as Bakumon floated beside JP.

"I'm sorry. From now on, I promise I'll only send you good dreams." Bakumon promised.

"Mm-kay. I had an adventure and I don't even remember it." Tommy rubbed the back of his head.

"It's good you don't." Zoe smiled with both hands on her hips.

(Later on…)

The group continued on back to the camp ground, enjoying the peace of the forest and the three moons shining overhead.

"Thanks, Koji. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I owe you one." Takuya thanked.

"You don't owe me anything. Besides, you're the one who sensed something out there. I've always heard savages rely on intuition." Koji said as he frowned at the ground.

"You really hate being nice don't cha?" Takuya glared to the side.

The two boys then chuckled as they looked at each other and bumped fists making Daisuke smile at them while JP was confused.

"I'm not sure I'll ever understand them." JP sighed.

When they got back to the camp, Bakumon used a cloud of pink dust to swarm around the group gently to help them sleep.

"Sweet dreams, children." Bakumon said.

Everyone was sleeping away peacefully on piles of leaves while Daisuke was lying her head in Koji's lap as she held Chibomon to her chest.

"Now that is the way to sleep." Koji smiled.

Just then, his D-Tector began beeping waking Daisuke up and she rubbed her eyes as Koji pulled his device out of his pocket.

"You Beast Spirit awaits, Koji Minamoto." The woman announced making Koji quickly stand up making Daisuke and Chibomon cry out as they landed on the ground.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" the offended girl asked as she glared at Koji.

"But first, you have some growing to do." the voice of the woman spoke from the blue and white D-Tector.

Daisuke pushed herself up as she blinked in confusion as Bokomon, Neemon and Chibomon stared at the stunned Koji.

To be continued...


End file.
